Harry Potter, et le retour de ombres
by The Marauder
Summary: Harry Potter se retrouve face à face avec des créatures démoniaques, sorties tout droits des pires cauchemars. Suspense et mystère garantis ?..... Fic écrite à la manière de J.K. Rowling. *Chapitre 3* Enfin! Read & Review s.v.p.
1. Visite à Poudlard

Eh ! bien voici ma toute première fanfiction. Il y a longtemps que je cherchait une fic qui ressemblait à un des livres de Harry Potter, mais je n'en trouvait pas très souvent. Alors j'ai fini par écrire ma propre fic. Super longue avec plein de détail pas important mais génial qui nous fait tripper lorsqu'on lit les aventures de notre sorcier préféré.

En passant les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous à J.K. ! ! ! Sauf pour ceux que j'ai inventé.

Merci à ma maman pour avoir la patience de corriger mes fautes, et oui, je suis nulle ! mais j'y travail. Bonne lecture !

****

Harry Potter et le retour des ombres

****

1

Visite à Poudlard

****

Resté éveillé durant un cours de potion du professeur Rogue, dans un cachot humide et froid, relevait presque de la magie. C'est ce que se disait Harry Potter, dont les yeux restaient difficilement ouverts. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. Tous les autres élèves semblaient aussi endormis que lui. Même les Serpentards avaient de la difficulté à se tenir droit.

- Monsieur Londubat ! lança Rogue à Neville qui s'était endormi dans son livre de potion. 

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut et tomba en bas de sa chaise, ce qui fit éclater de rire tous les autres élèves. Rogue, par contre, ne riait pas du tout. Il leva la main pour exiger le silence.

- Vous croyez peut-être ne pas avoir à porter attention à mon cours monsieur Londubat ? dit le professeur sur un ton qui insinuait le reproche. Il retourna vers son bureau, s'y assit et tout en regardant Neville :

- 5 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor pour cette interruption.

Neville baissa les yeux de honte en attendant le regard furieux des autres Gryffondors se poser sur lui. Cependant, il fut surpris de constater que ces camarades n'avaient même pas porté attention à ce qu'avait dit le professeur de potion. Après tout, perdre des points dans la classe de Rogue était presque rendu une habitude pour les Gryffondors.

- N'oubliez pas que demain aura lieu la visite de vos parents à Poudlard, poursuivit Rogue sur un ton qui laissait deviner le dégoût. Rogue n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir paraître sympathique devant des parents un peu trop curieux. 

Le cours tirait à sa fin et tous les élèves commençaient à ranger leurs cahiers. Ils étaient tous prêts à partir lorsque Rogue les arrêta.

- Au prochain cours nous aurons une stagiaire, dit-il. Je vous conseille de bien vous préparer, car il y aura du travail à faire. 

Rogue avait l'air encore plus menaçant qu'à l'habitude, comme si une stagiaire pouvait être pire. Pensa Harry.

- Peut-on savoir son nom ? demanda Malefoy qui n'avait pas peur d'interrompre Rogue.

- Nemtek McCoy, répondit-il sans grand enthousiaste.

À cet instant, les yeux de quelques élèves, surtout parmi les Serpentards, devinrent ronds comme des billes. Tous se regardaient avec enthousiasme. Décidément, beaucoup d'entre eux connaissaient ce nom. Harry regarda Hermione qui leva les épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne savait pas de qui Rogue parlait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron, qui avait, lui aussi, la bouche ouverte et regardait les autres élèves. Son regard croisa celui de Malefoy qui semblait tout aussi excité. Si Harry ne connaissait pas aussi bien ces deux là, il aurait dit, pour un court 

instant, qu'ils se souriaient. Malefoy se risqua à dire quelque chose :

- Vous avez bien dit, Nemtek McCoy ?

- Oui ! répondit froidement Rogue. Et maintenant sortez !

Ron sortit du cachot qui servait de salle de classe presque en courant. Il perdit l'équilibre et échappa tous ses cahiers sur le sol poussiéreux. Harry et Hermione les ramassèrent et les lui remirent dans les mains.

- Merci ! Il était sur le point de reprendre sa course, mais Harry le retint par le bras.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? 

- Je vous raconterai ça tout à l'heure, je dois trouver Percey, et George… et Fred, et…et… peut-être même Charlie, s'égosilla-t-il en tournant le coin de l'immense corridor des cachots. 

Harry et Hermione avaient eu de la difficulté à comprendre les derniers mots de sa phrase. Il était parti si vite qu'il n'y avait même pas eu d'écho à ses paroles. Harry n'avait pas vu Ron aussi excité depuis son premier match de Quidditch ou il avait attrapé son tout premier Vif d'Or.

- Ça te sonne des cloches à toi, McCoy ? demanda Hermione.

- Du tout… Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une voix très désagréable l'interrompit.

- Si tu ne lisais pas seulement des livres sur le Quidditch Potter, tu saurerais probablement ce que le nom de Nemtek McCoy veut dire pour tous les sorciers qui se respectent.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy qui avait toujours ce détestable petit sourire arrogant 

- Mais ça, c'est si tu te rappelle comment lire. ajouta-t-il 

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire grotesque aux propos de Malefoy qui était fier de son coup. Pendant ce temps, Hermione cherchait le plus loin possible au fond de sa mémoire à toute vitesse. Où avait-elle bien pu entendre le nom de McCoy ? Quand Malefoy prononça le mot "quidditch ", les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent d'un éclat d'intelligence.

- Nemtek McCoy : l'auteur du célèbre, mais très controversé livre _: L'envers de la nécromancie_ et, mettant l'accent sur le " et ", une des meilleures batteuses de Quidditch que l'équipe des Serpentards n'ait jamais connu. Hermione fit une pose et regarda Drago, visiblement agacé par le ton de " madame-je-sais-tout " Granger. 

- Dommage que l'équipe de Serpentard n'est jamais connu un grand attrapeur, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? 

Harry eu un petit fou rire et n'aurait su dire si l'expression qu'Hermione avait sur le visage était de la colère ou de l'orgueil mal placé. Après tout, pensa Harry, on peut s'attendre à tout avec Hermione, elle avait déjà giflé et menacé Drago de sa baguette magique.

Cependant, Malefoy n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa petite allusion à ses talents d'attrapeur.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, fille de moldue, dit-il en prenant son petit air supérieur. Il tourna les talons, suivit de près par Crabbe et Goyle, trop idiots pour penser par eux-mêmes et tous les trois disparurent au sommet des immenses marches qui montaient à l'étage supérieur.

Harry et Hermione prirent le chemin opposé et montèrent en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Tu as déjà lu ce livre ? demanda Harry. _L'enfer…de la nécromancie_ ?

- _L'envers de la nécromancie_, répliqua Hermione. Non, je ne l'ai jamais lu, dit-elle, un peu déçue, j'en ai seulement entendu parler. C'est un livre que tout le monde dit très controversé, et pour dire vrai, Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de Harry pour que lui seul puisse entendre. Je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire _nécromancie_, c'est probablement un terme de magie noire.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione Granger venait d'avouer qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce que " nécromancie " pouvait bien signifier. Elle devait être d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un petit signe de la tête. 

Ils montèrent les marches tranquillement, car leur sac, rempli d'effets pour le cours de potion, semblaient peser des tonnes. Ils étaient convaincus que cela n'aurait pas été plus lourd si Crabbe et Goyle avaient été sur leur dos. Une question traversa l'esprit de Harry.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de McCoy ?

- Ça ne me disait rien, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy parle de Quidditch, répondit Hermione.

- Quoi ? Harry ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Depuis quand t'y connais-tu en Quidditch ?

- Ha ha ! Très drôle, Hermione eu un petit rire sarcastique mais ne prêta pas plus d'attention au commentaire de Harry. Suis-moi, à la place.

Hermione prit un petit couloir gardé par une rangée d'armures bien polies elles avaient probablement été astiquées par Rusard, pour bien paraître devant les parents qui allaient avoir le privilège de visiter Poudlard la journée suivante. 

Hermione poussa une lourde porte en bois : elle les avait conduit dans la salle des trophées. Elle tira Harry par la manche de sa robe de sorcier, devant une petite vitrine ou "_Records_ " était gravé en lettres or, sur un panneau en bois juste au-dessus des étagèrent remplie de plaques, d'écussons et de médailles dorées, arborant les insignes des quatre maisons de Poudlard et le nom de leurs détenteurs. La raison pour laquelle les objets de la salle des trophées étaient toujours étincelant était très simple : les élèves passaient leur temps à les nettoyer lorsqu'ils étaient en retenue.

- Regarde là. Hermione pointait un écusson de la même forme que le blason de la maison des Serpentards où l'on pouvait lire " _Record de Quidditch, Le plus grand nombre d'os fracturés par un batteur à l'aide d'un Cognar_ ", avec juste en dessous, en plus grosse lettre " _Nemtek McCoy_ "

- Apparemment, c'est une grande joueuse de Quidditch, ajouta Hermione. Avec un record comme celui-là, pas étonnant que les Serpentars soient tous aussi excités. 

- Oui mais, questionna Harry tout en regardant les noms inscrits sur les autres plaques. Comment ce fait-il que Ron soit enthousiaste lui aussi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il détestait les Serpentards, peut-être même plus que nous.

- Ça, dit Hermione. C'est quelque chose qu'il faudra lui demander. Viens, allons porter nos affaires au dortoir, le dîner sera bientôt servi. Ron nous rejoindra probablement à la grande salle.

Harry Jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux plaques d'or, peut-être en espérant y voir figurer le nom de " _James Potter _ " mais il se résigna, et suivit Hermione hors de la salle. 

Lorsque Harry monta au dortoir pour ranger ses livres de potion et enfiler un nouveau chandail (il avait renversé de l'huile de pancréas de python sur celui qu'il avait sur le dos) il remarqua que toutes les choses de potion de Ron étaient éparpillées sur son lit. Apparemment, il avait tout lancé sans regarder où ses affaires avaient atterri. Il redescendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Hermione et il allèrent, ensemble, à la grande salle. Ils hâtaient le pas car leur déjeuner leur semblait bien loin et leur estomac réclamait à manger. Quand ils arrivèrent, la plupart des Gryffondors étaient déjà là, entrain de remplir leur assiette de pâté de bœuf, accompagné de différentes sauces au fumet exquis, de jus de citrouille frais et de plusieurs sortes de salades. Harry et Hermione prirent place et remplirent leur assiette généreusement. Seamus, assis près d'eux, agitait sa baguette magique au-dessus de son pâté en répétant toujours la même formule magique.

- Petit pois et gousse d'ail, du bœuf à la volaille. Il avait l'air découragé, car quoi qu'il tentait de faire, ses efforts semblaient vains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? demanda Harry à Dean, qui était assis à côté de lui.

- Il ne raffole pas du bœuf, et il essaie de le changer en poulet. Dean n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une détonation retentit à côté d'eux faisant voler des projectiles de bœuf un peu partout. Seamus venait de faire, une fois de plus, exploser son pâté qui était, à présent, répandu sur les robes des élèves assis près de lui. Des rires provenant des autres tables se firent entendre dans la salle.

- Ça suffit Seamus ! lança Hermione en lui enlevant sa baguette des mains et en la déposant sur la table. Plus jamais de baguette à la table, compris ? Hermione avait le même air que le professeur McGonagall et Seamus n'osa pas répliquer. 

- Quelqu'un a vu Ron ? demanda Harry. Il remarqua que Fred et George n'étaient pas là non plus.

- Non, répondit Dean, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

- Moi non plus, dit Seamus, dont les sourcils fumaient encore.

Harry aurait penser que Ron aurait l'estomac vide lui aussi et qu'il aurait bien aimé un bon repas.

Les commentaires sur la journée " porte ouverte " aux parents commençaient à se faire entendre à la table. Certains disaient que leurs parents moldus appréhendaient un peu cette visite d'autres étaient convaincus que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Quelques élèves étaient vraiment excités à l'idée de montrer Poudlard à leurs parents. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ses propres parents, et il n'osait même pas imaginer les Dursley à Poudlard, quoi que cela aurait pu être assez drôle.

- Moi, dit Seamus. Je suis sur que mon père est mort de trouille et qu'il ne dort plus la nuit ! Il y eut un petit rire général autour de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Parvati, qui était assise près de lui. La seule chose qui pourrait effrayer ton père c'est ça. Elle pointa, alors, la table des professeurs où Rogue était assis. Tous éclatèrent de rire. 

Le professeur McGonagall fit tinter sa coupe avec sa cuillère en demandant le silence.

- Silence s'il vous plaît ! 

Albus Dumbledore se leva et adressa un large sourire à ses élèves.

- Comme vous le savez, commença-t-il, demain se tiendra la première journée " porte ouverte " pour les parents à Poudlard. Des applaudissements discrets retentirent dans la salle. Dumbledore fit un signe de la main et poursuivit.

- Cette visite à pour but d'informer un peu plus les parents de ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

Tout le monde savait que cette visite était surtout organisée pour les parents moldus, qui étaient de plus en plus persistants à savoir ce que leurs enfants faisaient exactement à Poudlard. Cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Harry regarda en direction de Malefoy. On pouvait facilement lire la frustration sur son visage.

- Pour cette occasion, nous allons montrer à vos parents ce que, vous tous, êtes en mesure de faire en organisant le plus grand match de Quidditch de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il eut soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissement, la salle était en délire et plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés pour manifester leur enthousiasme.

- Cependant, continua Dumbledore alors que les applaudissements se turent, étant donné que les quatre maisons ne peuvent jouer tout ensemble, il faudra procéder à une pige.

Les visages souriants firent bientôt place à des expressions de déception. Tous les élèves auraient voulu voir leur maison représentée durant la visite de leurs parents. Dumbledore 

poursuivit :

- Mais, il est évident que tous veulent voir leur équipe sur le terrain demain, alors nous allons faire un compromis : Nous allons mixer les quatre maisons en deux équipes qui seront, elles aussi, choisie au hasard.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à discuter. Ce compromis était très raisonnable et tous l'acceptèrent même s'ils savaient que tous les joueurs de leur équipe ne pourraient pas être sur le terrain. Harry voulait vraiment faire parti de l'équipe, mais il ne voulait absolument pas être mixé avec les Serpentards.

- Nous allons procéder au mixte des maisons tout de suite, continua Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et alla porter un petit sac en cuir qui semblait assez poussiéreux à Albus. Il prit alors le sac et le fit flotter dans les airs, devant lui. Il agita sa baguette magique et jeta un coup d'œil espiègle aux élèves.

- C'est excitant ! dit-il.

Mais Harry ne trouvait pas cela très excitant. C'était plutôt stressant et, comme plusieurs autres élèves, il retenait sa respiration. Le professeur Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur le sac et un bout de parchemin en sorti. Le directeur le prit et regarda l'ensemble de la salle pour faire durer l'attente.

- Poufsouffle ! lança-t-il. 

Encore un fois, des applaudissements se firent entendre.

- Il faut absolument que nous soyons pigés, murmura Hermione. Sinon, nous serons avec les Serpentards. 

Les paroles d'Hermione ne firent que décupler la tension chez les Gryffondors. Harry regarda en direction de la table des Poufsouffles et vit Cédric Diggory se croiser les doigts subtilement. Apparemment, les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas trop envie d'être avec les Serpentards. Dumbledore donna un autre petit coup de baguette pour faire sortir un autre bout de parchemin du sac. Ces quelques secondes parurent une éternité pour Harry et pour le reste de la table.

- Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, murmurait Dean, entre ses dents.

- Tais-toi ! dit sèchement Hermione. C'est déjà assez stressant.

Albus déroula le petit papier et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Gryffondor ! lança-t-il.

Des applaudissements explosèrent à la table des Gryffondors, ainsi qu'à celle des Poufsouffles. Les deux tables se regardèrent, et se lançait des signes d'encouragements. Harry croisa le regard de Cédric, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles. À présent, lequel des deux allait jouer dans l'équipe demain ?

- Bon et bien, poursuivit Dumbledore, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que deux maisons. Il donna deux autres coups sur le sac et les deux parchemins restants en sortirent.

- Serpentard et Serdaigle formeront la deuxième équipe. 

D'autres applaudissements retentirent, amplifiés par l'écho.

- À présent, les noms des participants. Nous n'allons pas piger, cela prendra trop de temps. Le directeur à la longue barbe blanche agita sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa tête et quelques enveloppe brillantes apparurent au-dessus des tables. Tous les élèves regardaient en l'air pour essayer de lire à qui elles étaient destinées. Ils comprirent vite qu'elles étaient adressées aux joueurs de Quidditch. Une lettre vint doucement ce poser sur la table, en face de Harry.

- Si vous recevez une lettre où est inscrit le chiffre " 1 ", vous allez jouer au Quidditch 

demain, précisa Dumbledore.

Toute la grande salle se remit à parler et à essayer de voir quel numéro apparaissait sur les lettres de leurs amis, joueur de Quidditch. Harry prit sa lettre et la décacheta tranquillement.

- Hé ! regardez, s'exclama Lee Jordan, le copain des jumeaux Weasley. Fred et George ont reçu des enveloppes, mais ils ne sont pas là. 

Lee ouvra vite les enveloppes il attendit un instant puis il s'écria :

- Si ces deux idiots avaient été là, Ils auraient fait l'équipe. Il eut un soupir d'exaspération. Et toi Harry ? Tu vas jouer demain ?

Harry regarda sa propre enveloppe à moitié ouverte. Il avait les mains moites et la lettre était toute molle entre ses doigts. C'était lui où Diggory, ils étaient tous les deux d'excellent attrapeurs et c'était certain que, peu importe celui qui allait être choisi, il ferait de son mieux pour gagner ce match.

Harry prit une grande respiration et ouvrit sa lettre. Les chiffres " 1 " et " 2 " déroulait très vite devant lui, comme les machine à sous dans les casinos moldus. Les chiffres ralentirent de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Tout le monde se pencha au-dessus de Harry. 

- Tu vas jouer demain ! s'écria Seamus, c'est Génial !

La lettre avait arrêter son choix sur " 1 " et tout le monde, y comprit Harry, poussait des exclamations de joie. Au même moment, il eût d'autres acclamations venant de la table des Serpentards. Ils se retournèrent, et visiblement, Malefoy avait été désigné comme attrapeur dans l'équipe adverse. Quoi qu'il arrive, je me retrouve tout le temps avec Malefoy, pensa Harry.

- Maintenant que tout cela est terminé, dit Dumbledore en mettant fin à l'euphorie, Il est temps d'aller vous coucher.

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un vacarme infernal et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

- Hé Harry ! Lança une voix derrière lui, Katie et moi on va jouer aussi. C'était Angelina Jonhson qui marchait rapidement vers lui, accompagnée par Katie Bell, deux des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Tu es prêt à leur en mettre plein la vue demain, Harry ? demanda Katie qui était surexcitée.

- Plus prêt que jamais, répondit-il en partageant leur enthousiasme.

Puis, elles s'en allèrent en parlant très bruyamment, comme le faisaient le reste des élèves d'ailleurs. Harry et Hermione s'amusaient de voir tout le monde aussi énergique. Soudain, une main assez puissante se déposa sur l'épaule de Harry, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et vit Cédric et Cho, la très belle attrapeuse des Serdaigles. Cédric le regarda longuement et finit par lui sourire.

- Écrase Malefoy demain ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu peux même le tuer si tu veux, répliqua Cho. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être remplacée comme attrapeur par Drago Malefoy.

- J'essaierai, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Hermione étouffa un petit rire et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Cédric était grand, beau, séduisant, athlétique et Cho l'aimait bien. Harry essayait de le détester, mais il était vraiment trop gentil. 

- Faribole ! dit Hermione en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- C'est que vous en faite du bruit ! On dirait un tremblement de terre. Répondit-elle en basculant son cadre pour les laisser entrer. 

- Bonne nuit Harry, dit Hermione en montant les marches vers son dortoir

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Hé Harry ! dit-elle juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Est-ce que Ron est là ?

Harry regarda dans sa chambre et ne vit pas Ron étendu sur son lit. Il commençait à trouver cela très bizarre. 

- Non, je me demande ce qu'il fait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- Bon, reprit-elle, de toute façon, il devra bien revenir se coucher un jour.

Harry, bien qu'il voulait rester éveillé pour attendre Ron, s'endormit très vite, le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à son match de Quidditch du lendemain. 

Si Cédric ne jouait pas, peut-être que c'est lui que Cho regarderait. Il était tombé dans un sommeil si profond, qu'il n'entendit même pas Ron entrer dans la chambre et se glisser dans son lit.

Lorsque la lumière du jour finit par réveiller Harry, presque tous les Gryffondors étaient debout. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel et il était déjà aveuglant. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un signe annonciateur d'une très belle journée. Harry garda les yeux fixés au plafond un instant pour profiter du calme. Soudain, son matelas décolla littéralement de son lit, le projetant sur le sol avec force. Harry chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Sans elle, il ne distinguait qu'un nuage flou de couleur rouge et jaune devant lui.

- Debout paresseux ! C'était Angelina qui se tenait devant lui, arborant fièrement sa robe de Quidditch. Elle avait, apparemment, renversé son matelas pour mettre fin à ses rêveries. 

Harry plaça ses lunettes maladroitement sur le bout de son nez et balbutia :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici Angelina.

- On s'en balance, répliqua-t-elle. Tu te rappelles ? Match de Quidditch ! Pleins de parents ! Aujourd'hui ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui et alors ? demanda Harry encore tout endormi.

- Bien, remue-toi ! On va se faire un entraînement comme on ne s'en jamais fait dans notre vie. 

Depuis que Dubois était parti, bien qu'aucun capitaine officiel n'ait été nommé à la tête de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Angelina assumait très bien ce rôle. Elle était aussi déterminée que Dubois pouvait l'être. George et Fred avaient proposé à Harry de devenir capitaine de l'équipe, mais il avait refusé. Il voulait seulement jouer, il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui pousse les joueurs à leur extrême limite.

Harry poussa un long soupir mais consentit à se lever. Angelina lui enfonça son équipement de Quidditch dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Comment avait-elle fait pour le dénicher ? Harry ne voulait même pas le savoir.

- Change toi et rejoins-nous au terrain de Quidditch. Angelina sortit du dortoir l'air joyeux.

Harry remarqua que le lit de Ron était déjà fait. Ce qui était plus étrange, encore, c'était que Ron ne faisait que rarement son lit. Harry commençait à penser que Ron les évitait, Hermione et lui. Après avoir revêtit sa robe de Quidditch et pris son Éclair de feu, Harry descendit et fut frapper par une vague de cacophonie. La salle commune était remplie de Gryffondors qui couraient un peu partout. Harry entreprit de traverser la salle le plus vite possible, mais il se fit arrêter par plein de camarades qui lui souhaitaient " bonne chance ". Harry se dépêcha de sortir du château. Il régnait, à l'intérieur, une telle atmosphère qu'Harry avait déjà mal à la tête. L'air était frais, et il n'hésita pas à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il sentit ses poumons se remplir d'air et cela lui fit un bien immense. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il vit Hagrid, le garde-chasse, travailler près de sa maison en compagnie de son immense chien Crockdur. Il leur envoya la main et Hagrid répondit en lui faisant de grands gestes. Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, son balai sous le bras. Angelina était débout, les bras 

croisés sur la poitrine et regardait les poursuiveurs se passer le Souafle et essayer de compter contre Jeffroy Jefferson, le gardien des Poufsouffles.

- Ça va bien, dit Angelina, on n'a une bonne chimie avec les Poufsouffles. 

Harry avait l'impression que Angelina se parlait toute seule. Décidément, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Olivier Dubois. 

- On ne peut pas en dire autant des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient entrain de s'entre-tuer. Ça va jouer en notre faveur. Harry, je veux que tu attrapes ce Vif d'Or plus vite que tu ne l'as jamais fais, compris ? … Harry ? Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, Harry avait déjà enfourché son Éclair de feu et volait en direction des autres joueurs. 

Pendant tout l'avant-midi, le Souafle, les Cognars et le Vif d'Or se promenèrent au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Chacun essayait de faire de son mieux sous la pression d'Angelina. Elle voulait sûrement impressionner quelqu'un, pensa Harry. Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, un coup de sifflet retentit.

- OK, c'est terminé, cria Angelina.

C'est, tenant à peine sur leur balai, fatiguée et en sueur que la nouvelle équipe atterrait sur le sol.

- Bien, très bien, encouragea Angelina. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ne pourront rien contre nous. Elle prit une pause et regarda ses joueurs d'un air satisfait.

- Avant d'aller aux douches, voici l'équipement que nous allons porter pour cette occasion spéciale.

Angelia se pencha et ouvrit un petit coffre à ses pieds. Elle en sortit de magnifiques robes rouges et noires pour bien identifier les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors. Elle en tendit une à chaque joueur. Les nouvelles robes étaient beaucoup moins lourdes que ceux dont les joueurs se servaient normalement. Ils s'apprêtèrent tous à essayer leur nouvel équipement avec un regain d'enthousiasme, mais Angelina les arrêta.

- C'est pour le match seulement, dit-elle. Rappelez-vous que nous représentons nos maisons, et qu'elles comptent sur nous et… Angelina n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Katie l'interrompit.

- Angelina, dit-elle. Le discours d'encouragement, c'est avant le match.

Angelina eut un soupir qui laissait deviner beaucoup de stress, elle poursuivit :

- Juste vous rappeler qu'il y aura des personnes assez importantes dans le stade, aujourd'hui : le professeur Dumbledore, Mr Arthur Weasley, quelques anciens joueurs de Quidditch et Mr Ludo Verpey. Alors, essayez d'avoir un peu de dignité, d'accord ? Bon, une bonne douche et un bon repas pour tout le monde.

Tous quittèrent le terrain sales et affamés. Harry sut tout de suite pour qui Angelina déployait autant d'effort. C'était pour Ludo Verpey, le ministre des jeux et sports magiques. Il avait été, à son époque, un très grand joueur de Quidditch et Angelina espérait probablement se faire remarquer par l'ex champion. Harry n'y pensa pas plus longtemps, il venait de réaliser que Mr et Mrs Weasley seraient présent aujourd'hui.

Harry les aimait beaucoup. Même si Ron pouvait s'en plaindre autant qu'il le voulait, Harry aimait, plus que tout, passer du temps avec les Weasley. Lorsque qu'il est avec eux, il avait, enfin, l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille. Il se demanda si Percy, Charlie et Bill allaient être là.

Harry monta au dortoir et prit une bonne douche froide pour enlever la sensation de chaleur qui flottait sur son corps. Il choisit ensuite sa robe la moins friper et l'enfila. Il essaya, ensuite 

de placer ses cheveux sans grand succès. Il finit par se résigner en lançant son peigne par la fenêtre et descendit manger. Tous les élèves parlaient et riaient très fort. Il régnait, dans la grande salle, une frénésie inhabituelle. Harry remarqua que tout le monde avait fait attention de bien paraître, chemise boutonnée, cravate bien droite, cheveux peignés. Même les filles avaient pris la peine de se pomponner un peu.

- Harry tu viens ? lança Hermione qui était assise à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry alla s'installer près d'elle. Il nota qu'Hermione avait pris la peine de raidir ses cheveux.

- Tout le monde est survolté, dit Hermione, elle-même un peu surexcitée. Comment était l'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bof ! Comme d'habitude, épuisant ! dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être parfait, rassura Hermione. Tu viens de manquer Ron de peu. Il a pris des cuisses de poulets et il est parti avec Fred et George. Il a seulement dit que Percy, Charlie et Bill allaient être là.

- Vraiment ! , s'exclama Harry. 

Hermione n'eût pas le temps de placer une réponse qu'elle se fit interrompre.

- Quoi ? Charlie Weasley va être là ! Le Charlie Weasley ? C'était Alicia Spinnet, la troisième attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui venait de parler.

- Oui, répondit sèchement Hermione, visiblement agacée par le gloussement de plusieurs filles de Gryffondors. 

Il était vrai que Charlie Weasley, un des frères aînés de Ron, avait l'allure et le physique d'un athlète. Harry jouait au même poste que lui au Quidditch : attrapeur. Cependant, la réputation de Charlie était beaucoup plus établie que la sienne.

Après avoir bien mangé, les restes de nourriture disparurent des assiettes et la vaisselle brilla à nouveau. Dumbledore se leva et exigea le silence.

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles les préfets, veuillez accompagner vos camarades vers le parc où nous attendrons nos invités qui ne sauraient tardés.

Les préfets se levèrent suivi de près par leurs camarades. L'agitation était à son comble lorsque les élèves pénétrèrent dans le parc. Harry se demandait quel moyen de transport les parents des élèves allaient utiliser pour venir à Poudlard. Les habitués arriveraient probablement en balai, d'autres en transplanant, certains par la poudre de cheminette et peut-être même en auto volante. Harry remarqua plusieurs sites d'arrivée de Portoloin, une espèce de piste d'atterrissage aménager à même le parc, une estrade qui semblait être le point de ralliement pour les transplaneurs et même plusieurs cheminées avaient été installées. 

- J'ai bien hâte de voir mes parents arriver par Portoloin express, dit Seamus en riant.

Il y avait quatre carrés, dessinés par terre qui dégageaient une faible lumière, un préfet posté à chaque site d'atterrissage et chacun avait une liste à la main.

- Nos parents vont probablement atterrir là, dit Hermione en pointant le carré à l'extrême droite.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Parvati qui était derrière eux.

- Regarde, il y a un carré pour chaque maison. Nos parents vont arriver dans celle de Gryffondor. C'est pour ne pas créer d'embouteillage de Portoloin, répondit Hermione.

- Oui mais, continua Parvati, ma sœur est dans Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés. Hermione était exaspérée par le manque de débrouillardise de Parvati. 

- Eh bien, si tes parents atterrissent dans le carré de Serdaigle, tu vas les rejoindre. Hermione avait pris un ton sarcastique et plutôt désagréable. Parvati se tut et leva les yeux au ciel.

La voie forte du préfet de Poufsouffle brisa le silence.

- Arrivée en provenance de Paris, 12 :45.

À ce moment, un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes atterrit dans le carré situé à côté de

celui des Gryffondors. Certaines personnes semblaient désorientées et d'autres avaient mis leurs mains devant leur bouche pour ne pas être malade. Ils tenaient tous, dans leurs mains, ce qui paraissait être un vieux Frisbee. Le préfet de Poufsouffle le prit et le mit dans une boîte. Des élèves de dernière année accompagnèrent les invités dans la foule qui commençait à se masser autour des différents sites d'atterrissage.

- Arrivée en provenance de Londres, 12 :50. 

- Arrivée en provenance de Manchester, 12 :50

- Arrivée en provenance de Berlin, 12 :51

À cet instant, il y avait tellement de bruit que les voix des préfets étaient presque inaudibles. Des parents arrivaient par dizaine et tous les élèves essayaient de se frayer un chemin pour aller rejoindre leur famille. Soudain, des étincelles rouges explosèrent dans le ciel. L'élève en charge de la piste d'atterrissage les avaient projetées dans le ciel avec sa baguette magique.

Tous les élèves levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir une masse de points minuscules se diriger dans leur direction. Le transport en balai arrivait. 

- Hé! Hermione, est-ce que Ron t'a dit si Mr et Mrs Weasley allait arriver en balai ou en Portoloin ? N'entendant aucune réponse, Harry se retourna et vit Hermione dans les bras de ses parents. Il ne voulut pas les déranger et continua de regarder s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir les Weasley. 

Un bras se déposa autour des épaules de Harry. Il se retourna. C'était George… ou bien Fred. Harry n'en était pas sûr, même en connaissant les jumeaux depuis plusieurs années.

- Ils sont supposés arriver par la poudre de cheminette, s'ils ne se trompent pas. Harry reconnu George, mais il s'étonna de ne pas voir Fred aux alentours.

- Où est Fred ? demanda Harry.

- Devine, répondit George en pointant en direction de la foule. Harry chercha au milieu de celle-ci et finit par apercevoir une tignasse de cheveux roux. Angelina était entrain de présenter Fred à ses parents.

- Je te jure que ses taches de rousseur ont pâli quand Angelina lui a dit qu'elle allait le présenter à ses parents, continua George en riant. Il n'a rien pu faire, elle l'a attrapé et l'a tiré de force jusqu'à là-bas. La scène était plutôt drôle, admis Harry. Il voulut demander à George où ils étaient, lui, Fred et Ron hier, mais il n'eut pas le temps.

- Viens George, je veux te présenter à mes parents. Harry se retourna et vit Katie Bell qui tirait sur la robe de George. Il avait, lui aussi, changé de couleur subitement, mais il était trop tard, Katie l'entraînait déjà dans la foule.

- Non. Attend. Katie. Arrête. Harry ! La voix de George se perdit dans le vacarme ambiant. C'était plutôt drôle et Harry se sentait envahi par un sentiment de bien-être. Cette journée allait être une des plus belles de sa vie. Il ne manquait plus qu'une victoire au Quidditch et tout serait parfait. 

Sur la piste d'atterrissage, Harry remarqua une personne qu'il aurait aimé mieux ne pas reconnaître. Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. Ils étaient vraiment pareils : même air hautain, même cheveux blonds, Drago n'avait, visiblement, pas été adopté. Harry chassa bien vite les Malefoy de sa tête lorsqu'il vit trois têtes rousses sortir d'une des cheminées. C'était Mr et Mrs Weasley et Percey. Harry se dirigea vers eux et croisa Ginny sur son chemin. Mr Weasley leur fit des grands signes et ils se rejoignirent tous près de la cheminée. Mrs Weasley prit Ginny dans ses bras tendis que Mr Weasley serra la main de Harry.

- Harry ! Comment ça va ? demanda Mr Weasley qui souriait tellement que des petites rides s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux.

- Très bien, répondit Harry. Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

- La poudre de cheminette n'est pas le meilleur moyen de transport, mais tout s'est bien déroulé.

- Harry ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Où sont Fred, George et Ron ? Je croyais qu'ils allaient venir nous accueillir.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que George et Fred arrivèrent accompagnés d'Angelina et de Katie.

- On est là ! dit George.

En voyant Fred et George accompagnés par deux filles, Mr et Mrs Weasley se firent un petit sourire discret. Angelina donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Fred et murmura entre ses dents :

- Présente nous voyons. Apparemment être présenté à Mr et Mrs Weasley n'intimidait pas du tout Angelina et Katie.

- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Angelina, dit Fred.

- Et voici Katie, continua George. Les deux jumeaux étaient rouges comme des tomates.

- Ah ! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Deux joueuses de Quidditch. Fred et George nous ont beaucoup parler de vous. Les jumeaux devinrent encore plus rouges que leurs cheveux.

- Oui ! affirma Angelina. Même que nous avons été choisies pour jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui.

- Nous allons assister à un match ? demanda Mr Weasley toujours avec un immense sourire.

- Oui, répondit Katie. Harry aussi va jouer.

- J'espère que vous aller faire bien attention à vous, s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley

Harry fit un petit sourire gêné. Percey, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, changea de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces préfets ? Ils n'ont pas du tout la situation en main.

Effectivement, il y avait du monde un peu partout, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la faute des préfets, qui ne faisaient que surveiller les sites d'arrivée. Percy avait été préfet en chef et travaillait maintenant pour le ministère et il avait, un peu, attrapé la grosse tête.

- Tu crois que tu aurais fait mieux, Wistily, lança Fred. Percy fit un sourire et détourna le regard.

À ce moment, Mr et Mrs Granger, accompagnés de Hermione arrivèrent et Arthur Weasley, un grand amateur de technologie Moldue, s'empressa de leur serrer la main. Ils se mirent à parler de Poudlard et de la première expérience des Granger en Portoloin. Visiblement, ils étaient très impressionnés par l'immense château qui se dressait devant eux. Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Harry.

- Sais-tu où est Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis…

- Je suis là. Ron se tenait à côté de lui. Apparemment il avait couru pour arriver ici.

Mrs Weasley s'empressa d'arranger la cravate de Ron qui était mal attachée.

- Eh bien ! Tu en n'as mis du temps, fit-elle remarquer.

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, affirma Ron. Il avait en effet un livre à couverture marron dans les bras.

Harry aurait bien aimé lui demander où était-il hier au souper, mais il se dit que cela pouvait attendre.

- Où sont Bill et Charlie ? demanda Ron qui cherchait parmi le petit groupe.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Mrs Weasley, exaspérée. Ils étaient sensés arriver en balai. Je me 

demande où peuvent-ils encore traîner. 

La circulation se fit plus rare et les préfets annoncèrent les dernières arrivées de Portoloin en 

provenance d'Amsterdam. Il n'y avait plus aucun signalement pour les balais et plus personne ne transplanait puisque Dumbledore était monter sur l'estrade qui servait de terrain d'atterrissage. Le directeur pris sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa gorge. Harry devina qu'il venait d'utiliser le sortilège d'amplification de la voix.

- Chers invités, lança le professeur Dumbledore.

Toute la foule se tue pour l'écouter.

- J'ai l'immense honneur de vous accueillir à Poudlard. Plusieurs personnes applaudirent. Nous allons commencer par la visite du château, où vous pourrez, ainsi, rencontrer plusieurs de nos illustres professeurs. Ensuite nous aurons droit à un formidable match de Quidditch. Des applaudissements fusèrent de partout. Et pour finir, vous aurez droit à un copieux festin. C'est ce qui terminera notre visite. Oh ! j'ai presque oublié. Chers élèves, n'oubliez pas de dire à vos parents de ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite. Tous les élèves étouffèrent quelques rires en voyant l'anxiété sur le visage de leurs parents.

- Merci, continua Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien suivre les professeurs, ils se feront un plaisir de vous servir de guide. 

Le chahut reprit de plus bel mais, il s'interrompit subitement. Des cris provenant des airs avaient fait taire la foule. Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel.


	2. Une entrée fracassante

Wow ! J'ai déjà eu des review ! ! ! Cool ! Je vais essayer décrire le plus que je peux, mais écrire des chapitre de cette grosseur, c'est terriblement long ! ! ! ! C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu d'avoir 2 chapitre avant de mettre ma fic sur le net. Comme ça vous en aurait plus long à lire ! ! ! Merci encore. Et j'essaie de faire le plus vite que je peux 

2

Une entrée fracassante 

****

Harry plissa les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil. Apparemment, deux personnes sur des balais arrivaient en retard et volaient à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le château. Même de loin, les cheveux roux des deux retardataires étaient très visibles.

- Dites-moi que ces deux idiots ne font pas la course, se plaignit Mrs Weasley

Les deux balais s'entrechoquaient dangereusement lorsqu'ils passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes à une vitesse telle que, même sur le sol, on pouvait sentir un courant d'air. Un des passagers pointa en direction de la terre ferme et les deux balais firent un piqué droit en direction du sol.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Ils vont se tuer !

Les deux balais firent une vrille cinquante centimètres avant de heurter le sol. Les deux occupants avaient, à présent, la tête à l'envers. Et fonçait droit sur la foule. Quelques cris retentirent alors que plusieurs personnes durent plonger pour éviter les balais fous.

- Oh ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! Mrs Weasley se cacha le visage au creux de ses mains.

Un des balais monta en flèche, mais le deuxième le suivait de près. Soudain, celui qui semblait le plus grand des deux pilotes attrapa le manche de son adversaire ce qui les fit basculer tous les deux de leur monture. Ils firent une chute d'au moins 5 mètres et roulèrent sur le sol en faisant plusieurs tonneaux. Le choc avait été, plutôt, violent et les deux garçons étaient étendus par terre. Ils ne semblaient plus bouger. Personne n'osait s'approcher. On entendait le vent souffler. tellement un silence de mort pesait sur la foule. Soudain, il y eut des éclats de rire.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je t'ai eu !

- C'était quoi cette manœuvre ?

- Le coup bas à la Weasley.

Un des garçons se leva et tendit une main à celui qui était toujours sur le sol.

- Je t'aurai la prochaine fois. 

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus de la foule. Il reconnut tout de suite les deux garçons. Le plus grand des deux avait des longs cheveux roux, attachés en catogan derrière la nuque et à son oreille, pendait un crochet de serpent. L'autre était plus petit mais plus robuste. Il avait tellement de tâches de rousseur, qu'il paraissait bronzé. C'étaient Bill et Charlie Weasley. Les deux garçons étaient sales et la robe de sorcier de Charlie était déchirée à l'épaule. Ils se rendirent compte que toute l'école les fixait, ahurie. Charlie fit une révérence et adressa son plus beau sourire à la foule. Des applaudissements explosèrent de partout. Les deux frères Weasley venait d'offrir un incroyable spectacle. Le tumulte reprit de plus bel comme si rien de tout ça venait d'avoir lieu. Bill et Charlie virent le 

reste des Weasley et traversèrent le parc dans leur direction. Harry ne trouva pas très subtile la 

manière dont toutes les filles se retournaient sur leur passage.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde à Poudlard, s'exclama Bill

- Vous… vous…vous passez votre temps à…à faire honte à la famille ! 

Mrs Weasley était cramoisie tellement elle était en colère. 

- Vous avez l'air fin, maintenant.

Mr Weasley tenta de régler la situation en amenant Mrs Weasley vers l'entrée où s'était entassées des centaines de personnes.

- Viens ma chérie. On va manquer le discours des professeurs.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des enfants pareils, se plaignit Mrs Weasley en s'éloignant dans la foule.

Charlie attrapa Ron et lui coinça la tête sous son bras musculeux. Il le dépeigna furieusement avec ses jointures.

- Alors mon petit Ron ? C'est pas trop dure la vie à Poudlard ? Pendant que Ron essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte de Charlie, Bill serra la main de tout le monde et fit le baisemain à Hermione, Angelina et Katie, ce qui déplut fortement au jumeaux qui le regardèrent avec des regards assassins.

- Lâche-moi ! cria Ron. Il finit par se libérer et essaya de replacer ces cheveux sans succès. Charlie serra aussitôt la main de Harry. 

- Hé Hé! Comment ça va Harry ? 

- Très bien et toi ?

- Pas si mal.

Harry avait l'impression que tous les os de sa main venait d'être broyés par la poigne de fer de Charlie. Décidément, travailler avec les dragons avait donné une force surhumaine à celui-ci.

- Tiens, tiens si ce n'est pas ma petite Hermione préférée. Charlie passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione passa du rose léger au rouge écarlate.

Il se tourna vers Angelina et Katie qui le regardaient avec un trop-plein d'admiration.

- Vous devez être Angelina et Katie, les deux joueuses de Quidditch dont George et Fred nous parle tout le temps. Vous allez jouer cette après-midi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on aurait droit à un match, c'est vrai ?

- Ou... oui, balbutia Angelina. Fred et George auraient joué, si seulement ils avaient été là durant la répartition des équipes.

Charlie secoua la tête et Bill leva les yeux au ciel :

- Qu'est-ce que maman a bien pu faire pour avoir des enfants pareils ! Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, est-ce qu'on rentre maintenant ? , s'impatienta Ron.

Tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée. Harry se tenait à l'arrière et discutait Quidditch avec Charlie. Tous les autres étaient à l'avant en train d'écouter le récit de Bill, racontant les vents violents qu'ils avaient dû affronter pour parvenir à Poudlard. Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel, mais la journée n'était pas trop chaude. 

- Idéale pour un match de Quidditch, fit remarquer Charlie. 

Soudain, il s'arrêta et Harry se retourna et sentit une légère, presque imperceptible, douleur à sa cicatrice. Charlie s'était fait arrêter par un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et d'un large capuchon. Il murmura quelque chose, à peine audible :

- Savez vous si Mlle McCoy est arrivée ? Charlie prit un ton encore plus bas que celui de l'étranger :

- Mlle McCoy est, en ce moment, le dernier de mes soucis.

L'homme repartit comme il était venu. Harry pensa que Charlie devait connaître McCoy mais il était encore plus intrigué par l'homme à la cape noire. Harry avait apprit, à ses dépens, que ce genre de personne était à éviter. Il risqua une question :

- Tu le connais ? 

Charlie sembla hésiter.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Viens, entrons à l'intérieur. Il poussa Harry jusque dans le hall.

- Je vais aller voir d'anciens professeurs, on se rejoint tantôt. Charlie s'éloigna par un des couloirs.

Harry vit aussitôt Ron et Hermione, debout, adossés contre un mur, regardant dans le livre à la couverture marron que Ron avait toujours dans les mains.

- C'est elle ? , demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Ron avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry s'approcha d'eux mais c'est Ron qui parla le premier :

- Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à trouver !

Harry se pencha au-dessus du livre. Il s'agissait d'un vieil album de finissants. Tous les élèves sur les photos arboraient fièrement leur toge et leur diplôme en, faisant d'immenses sourires qui semblaient un peu exagérés. Ron pointa, alors, une photo. 

- C'est elle Nemtek McCoy.

Harry regarda de plus près la photo que Ron lui montrait. Dans la petite case se trouvait la seule personne de la page qui ne faisait pas que sourire bêtement. En fait, la jeune fille faisait des grimaces en ce moquant visiblement des lecteurs. Harry sourit.

- Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui va faire les cours avec Rogue.

Les cours de potion allait peut-être être un peu moins ennuyant, pensa Harry.

- J'ai passé la journée à chercher cet album avec Fred et George à la bibliothèque.

Ron n'avait donc pas mentit quand il avait dit qu'il était à la bibliothèque. C'est pour ça que Harry ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée

- Mais Ron, c'est une Serpentard. Hermione venait d'apercevoir le blason de leur maison, en haut de la page. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron était si emballé à l'idée de se faire enseigner l'art des potions par un autre Serpentar. Il y avait déjà assez de Rogue.

Ron parut déçu et fronça les sourcils. 

- Je sais, mais c'est une Gryffondor dans l'âme, elle aurait dû être avec nous.

- Voyons Ron, le Choixpeau magique de ne se trompe jamais.

- Personne, même pas un vieux chapeau magique, n'est parfait, Hermione. Il commença à tourner les pages à la recherche d'autres photos

Ron s'arrêta sur une page dans la section " Quidditch ". Une immense photo prenait toute une page. À la vue de l'équipement vert et blanc que portaient les personnes sur la photo, Harry en déduit qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de Serpentard. Visiblement, ils avantageaient toujours les muscles plutôt. Les joueurs étaient tous bâtis comme des armoires à glace. Exception faite de la seule fille de l'équipe, qui était étonnamment petite, et qui ne semblait pas coller à la photo au milieu de ces durs à cuire. Elle tenait une batte et un vieux balai et continuait de faire des grimaces. Elle avait des petits yeux noirs malicieux et les cheveux courts, retenus derrière ses oreilles.

- C'est elle Nemtek McCoy ? demanda Harry, c'est elle qui détient le record " d'os fracturés " ?

- Elle n'a pas vraiment le physique d'une batteuse, fit remarquer Hermione. 

C'est vrai que si on la comparait à Fred ou à George, elle semblait fragile.

- Peut-être, mais elle était exceptionnelle. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eût beaucoup de filles 

batteuses, mais, elle, elle faisait honneur à son équipe. Ron était très convaincu de ce qu'il disait

- Si seulement le Choixpeau l'avait bien réparti. Enfin regardez-la ! C'est une Gryffondor.

Ils regardèrent à nouveau la photo. Le fait qu'elle avait autour d'elle des gros primates aidait, un peu, la cause de Ron. Cependant, lorsque qu'ils virent la jeune fille balancer un coup de balai en arrière de la tête de celui qui semblait être le capitaine de l'équipe, et rire aux éclats, Ron perdit tout espoir.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus Serpentard. Mais s'ils étaient tous comme elle, nous vivrions tous en harmonie.

Sur la photo, tous les joueurs s'étaient réfugiés dans les coins pour ne pas recevoir un balai ou une batte par la tête. Hermione prit le livre et le ramena à la page où se trouvait plein de photos d'étudiants.

- Tu as l'air de bien la connaître, fit remarquer Harry.

Ron sembla mal à l'aise et cherchait visiblement une réponse. 

- C'était la petite amie de Charlie. N'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione

- C'est marqué là-dedans ? Ron paraissait scandalisé.

- Non, j'ai seulement lu le petit message qui est en dessous de sa photo.

Harry se pencha et commença à lire. Il ne parlait pas trop fort pour ne pas que tout le monde écoute leur conversation.

__

Nemtek McCoy, la terreur du terrain de Quidditch. Que dire de plus, à part que je ne compte plus les fois où tu m'as fracturé la mâchoire. Prend soin de toi, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi et j'espère que nous serons toujours " amis ", même lorsqu'on sera tellement vieux qu'il nous manquera des dents.

Je t'aime -XXX-

Charlie W.

- Ils se sont fréquentés assez longtemps. Elle passait des étés entiers à la maison. Tout le monde l'aimait chez nous et on passait notre temps à faire des mauvais coups. Ron avait pris un ton nostalgique en se rappelant les merveilleuses vacances qu'il avait passé, il y a quelques années.

- Ah ! C'était le bon vieux temps. Bill se tenait derrière Ron et avait prit le même ton nostalgique mais il en mettait un peu. Je me rappelle, ils étaient toujours ensemble à se battre ou à se lancer des cognars par la tête. Il représentait, un peu, une sorte de lien entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Ah ! Je m'ennuie de tout ça.

Bill se moquait un peu de Ron et jouait la comédie.

- Arrête, lança Ron. Il s'adressa à Harry et à Hermione. Je crois que les cours de potions vont être un peu plus supportables.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, poursuivit Bill, elle était en Amérique. Elle étudiait l'armée moldue là-bas, je crois.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir tout un caractère, dit Hermione.

- Ça tu peux le dire. Peut-être même plus que toi, rajouta Bill en riant. Tiens professeur Flitwick. Comment ça va ? Bill s'éloigna en direction du tout petit professeur au visage bienveillant.

Hermione fit la moue et n'était, visiblement, pas du tout en accord avec le fait qu'elle avait, 

elle aussi, tout un caractère.

- Comme ça Ron, tu as passé toute la journée enfermé à la bibliothèque. Félicitations ! C'est bien la première fois que tu entres là-dedans par ta propre volonté.

- C'est ça, il ne me reste qu'à lire _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et je serai aussi brillant que toi. 

Hermione lui fit une grimace, qui ressemblait étrangement à celles que faisait Nemtek 

McCoy sur les photos.

Harry savait que Ron avait passé la journée à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Fred et George, mais il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas là au souper de la veille. Ron sembla lire dans ses pensées.

- Hier, pendant le souper, Fred George et moi sommes allés à la volière, pour envoyer un hibou à la maison et un à Charlie. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a reçu avant de venir ici. Je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant que Nemtek est sensée arriver aujourd'hui.

- Je crois qu'il le sait, dit Harry. Il en a parlé, d'une certaine façon.

Ron sembla surprit :

- Vraiment ? …

- Harry ? Harry ! Angelina Jonhson courrait vers lui. Dépêche-toi, ce sera bientôt à nous. Il faut se rendre sur le terrain immédiatement. Elle était à bout de souffle tellement elle était stressée. 

Elle tira Harry par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et dire au revoir à ses amis. Ron et Hermione lui crièrent bonne chance.

Angelina marchait très vite et Harry avait peine à la suivre. Elle était tellement énervée, que Harry pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux lui dire quelque chose pour la calmer.

- Tu sais Angelina, Ludo Verpey va probablement te remarquer. Tu es une excellente joueuse de Quidditch. Angelina s'arrêta brusquement et Harry faillit lui foncer dedans.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. La voie d'Angelina n'avait pas son assurance naturelle. Je rêve de jouer dans l'équipe nationale depuis que je sais monter sur un balai. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma chance.

Harry était un peu mal à l'aise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration.

- Je crois vraiment que tu as de bonnes chances d'être repêchée Angelina, seulement le stress que tu te mets sur les épaules ne peut pas t'aider. 

Harry essaya de faire un sourire rassurant mais il eut plus l'impression de faire une grimace. Angelina prit une grande inspiration en se massant les tempes.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle, enfin. Elle se secoua et fit un grand sourire confiant à Harry.

- Si je reste stressée comme je le suis maintenant, je vais finir par confondre un des cognars avec le souaffle. Tu es prêt Harry ?

Harry fit un signe affirmatif et il allèrent rejoindre les autres dans les vestiaires pour enfiler leurs nouvelles robes. Ils avaient tous très fière allure. Ils se rendirent tous à la porte du stade qu'il leur avait été désigné. Les joueurs marchaient d'un pas traînant, ils étaient tous très nerveux. La partie n'était même pas commencée et ,déjà, la sueur perlait leur front. Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Tranquillement, la foule commençait à se masser dans les estrades. Lorsque les cris de la foule furent bien installés, Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et il avait bien raison.

Il y avait tellement de monde dans les gradins, cette journée là, qu'il avait fallu ajouter une deuxième plate-forme d'estrades pour que tout le monde puisse enter dans le stade. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle nervosité et il avait l'impression que ce qu'il avait mangé n'allait pas rester bien longtemps dans son estomac. L'équipe entendirent plusieurs test de son, pensant à chaque fois que c'était leur tour d'enter dans le stade.

- Je crois que le moment est venu pour le discours d'encouragement, dit Katie Bell, à 

l'intention d'Angelina.

- Euh… Angelina semblait chercher les bons mots pour redonner courage à son équipe.

- Euh… Bonne chance, finit-elle par dire. 

Il entendit, alors la voix de Lee Jordan résonner dans le stade.

- Cher public, nous avons pour vous, aujourd'hui, du jamais vu ! L'élite de Quidditch des quatre maisons de Poudlard va s'affronter dans une lutte acharnée jusqu'à la mort.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que vous en mettez un peu, Mr Jordan ? dit le professeur McGonagall qui était postée derrière lui, pour le surveiller. 

- Voici les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors, contre les Serdaigles et les Serpentards.

Les exclamations de la foule survoltée explosèrent avec force dans tous les gradins tandis que les quatorze joueurs s'élevaient dans les airs. Les balais vinrent tous se mettre en position, au-dessus de Madame Bibine, qui arbitrait le match.

- Comme toujours, aucun coup bas et une conduite irréprochable.

Encore une fois, l'avertissement était surtout à l'intention de Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui avait été, lui aussi, choisi pour le match.

- Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflait et fit voler le Souafle. L'enthousiasme de la foule s'amplifia.

- Le Souafle est en jeu ! s'exclama Lee Jordan.

Les six poursuiveurs foncèrent tous en même temps au milieu du terrain. Marcus Flint et les deux élèves de Serdaigle, qui jouaient au poste de poursuiveur, dans la même équipe, s'accrochèrent en voulant attraper la balle, ce qui permit à Angelina de s'emparer du Souafle.

- C'est Angelina qui s'empare du Souafle. Elle évite un Cognar envoyé par William Walbridge des Serdaigles. La passe à Bell. Katie passe à Meryval Macbeth, un poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle. De Macbeth à Jonhson, Jonhson à Bell.

Les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors jouaient ensemble pour la première fois mais la chimie de l'équipe était incroyable. Harry se tenait au-dessus du terrain et était attentif au moindre petit scintillement. Il fut soudainement heurté sur son flan gauche et un cognar lui passa juste sous le nez. Malefoy venait de plaquer Harry avec force.

- C'est encore entre toi et moi, Potter. Malefoy le fixait d'un regard mauvais. 

- Ton père ne sera pas très fier de voir son fiston perdre. Harry était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par Drago

Le sourire malicieux de Malefoy s'effaça aussitôt et il fit une embardée en direction de Harry pour le faire basculer dans le vide. L'attaque de Drago fut si soudaine, qu'il eut à peine le temps de l'éviter.

- Fautes ! hurlèrent les supporters des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors.

Madame Bibine siffla aussitôt.

- Coup franc en faveur des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors.

C'est Angelina qui prit l'initiative du coup franc. Elle fit une brillante feinte et compta les premiers points du match. Son exploit fut acclamé par la foule.

- ANGELINA MARQUE! s'écria Lee Jordan

La partie reprit aussitôt.

- Marcus Flint est en possession du Souafle. Il s'avance dans la zone adverse, il a l'air décidé à ne pas faire de passe. OH ! mais il se fait littéralement balayer par deux cognars envoyés par Raphaël Olfrowan et Kurt Kristensein. Bien fait pour toi, Flint.

- JORDAN ! 

- Excusez-moi professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall continuait de surveiller Jordan, qui se laissait prendre très facilement au jeu.

- Flint à échappé le Souafle. Il tombe, tombe toujours, il va heurter le sol…non ! Yann Fearbhiright, le capitaine de Serdaigle, le rattrape au vol.

Katie Bell essaya de lui bloquer le chemin, mais Fearbhiright envoya un grand coup de pied sur son balai et Katie alla s'écraser contre la palissade des gradins. Elle atterrit sur le sol avec force et un horrible craquement se fit entendre.

Tous les gens dans les gradins se mirent à huer et certains d'entre eux c'étaient penchés pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle semblait incapable de se relever. Des Médicomages arrivèrent avec une civière et il emmenèrent la jeune fille.

- Je vais aller voir si elle va bien, dit George en quittant sa place.

- Je viens avec toi ! Fred le suivit aussitôt.

L'inattention de Harry ne dura que quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit, à quelques mètres devant lui, un éclair doré passer à toute vitesse. Malefoy avait également vu le Vif d'Or et les deux attrapeurs accélérèrent à fond. La foule avait à nouveau dirigé son attention sur le match qui s'offrait à eux. Les deux adversaires poussaient leur balai au maximum de leur vitesse. Il était côte à côte, le Vif d'Or juste devant eux.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut un objet menaçant se diriger vers eux à une vitesse incroyable. Il redressa son balai aussitôt. Le Cognar qui fonçait droit sur eux, lui frôla la jambe.

- Tu ne l'emporteras pas, cette fois-ci, Pot… 

Malefoy n'eut pas la chance de Harry, et reçut le Cognar directement sur la mâchoire, ce qui le désarçonna de son balai. Il eut encore un bruit d'os fracturés.

- OH! Paris Broder a essayé d'envoyer un Cognar à Potter mais c'est Malefoy qui le reçoit en plein visage. Il fait une chute de dix mètres… et est rattrapé juste à temps par Marcus Flint. Malefoy a l'air bien assommé.

Harry n'avait pas relâché son attention et plongea à nouveau vers le Vif d'Or. Il tendit le bras pour essayer de l'attraper. Ses doigts le touchaient presque mais quelque chose vint renverser son balai par derrière. Harry roula sur le sol.

- Fearbhiright plaque encore et c'est maintenant Potter qui se retrouve sur le sol. Oh ! Mais attendez… attendez un peu…

Harry se releva, les poings serrés en regardant Fearbhiright, qui semblait le narguer en volant au-dessus de lui. Harry leva le poing bien haut.

- HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR! hurla Lee Jordan. Même s'il parlait dans le micro, Lee était complètement enterré par les cris inlassables de la foule.

- Jonhson, Jefferson, Olfrowan, Kristensein, Potter, Macbeth et Bell, qui se remettra de ses blessures, me dit-on, remportent ce fabuleux match de Quidditch !

Les joueurs de l'équipe Poufsouffle/Gryffondor se sautèrent tous au cou et se donnèrent des grandes tapes dans le dos et crièrent à en faire exploser leurs poumons. Cette fin de match rappelait beaucoup celle de la coupe de Quidditch lorsque que Dubois était capitaine. Les joueurs de Serdaigle vinrent les féliciter en leur serrant la main. Harry serra la main des deux batteurs mais Fearbhiright passa à côté de lui en plaquant délibérément l'épaule.

- T'inquiète pas, lui dit Meryval Macbeth en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Il est seulement frustré car il était pris pour jouer avec Serpentard. ON S'EN FOU ! ON A GAGNÉ ! 

Macbeth donna un gros baiser sur la joue de Harry, avant de sauter dans les bras des ses

coéquipiers. Plusieurs supporters des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors arrivèrent sur le terrain en courant.

- Harry ! C'était Ron qui accourait avec une pancarte où était marqué en lettres lumineuses 

" Poufsouffle & Gryffondor " 

- On n'a gagné ! Tu as gagné.

- Bravo ! Harry ! Hermione venait de lui sauter au cou.

Par-dessus son épaule, Harry remarqua Ludo Verpey qui serrait la main d'Angelina. Il se sentait tellement bien, tout le monde venait le féliciter et en voyant Mr Weasley, Bill et Charlie courir vers lui, il se demanda si ses parents auraient été fiers de lui.

Les célébrations de fin de match durèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Les deux équipes durent prendre des photos, serrer des centaines de mains et recevoir des milliers de mots d'encouragement. Des Médicomages, qui passait près d'eux, poussèrent les gens qui leur barraient le passage, pour transporter Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Il avait la mâchoire toute croche et semblait complètement sonné. Près de lui, se tenait Marcus Flint, à qui il devait la vie. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon fils. Tu t'es fait attaquer par, cet…imbécile de Serdaigle, un joueur de ta propre équipe.

Mr Malefoy se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard noir, mais Harry s'en moquait bien. Rien au monde, même pas les Malefoy, ne pourrait l'empêcher de profiter de cette journée avec ses amis. 

- Bon, dit Mr Weasley, mettant fin aux éloges que recevait Harry. Nous allons te laisser. Va te changer et rejoins-nous au banquet, d'accord ?

Harry était plutôt content de l'intervention de Mr Weasley. Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu. Il était épuisé et il avait très hâte de se retrouver devant une assiette débordante de mets délicieux.

- Gardez-moi une assiette.

- Pas de problème, dit Ron, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Ron était très fier de son meilleur ami, le plus jeune et un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Même s'il l'enviait un peu, Ron était le plus fidèle des supporters de Harry.

Harry quitta le petit cercle de fans qui s'était formé autour de lui. Sur le chemin menant aux vestiaires, Harry rencontra Angelina qui souriait d'une manière un peu ridicule. Elle avait vraiment l'air de flotter sur un nuage, pensa Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que te disait Ludo Verpey tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry, même s'il savait à peu de chose près, de quoi le ministre des jeux et sports magiques l'avait entretenue.

- Oh ! Harry, si tu savais. Elle était tellement excitée, qu'elle avait de la difficulté à prononcer. Il a…il a dit que ma performance sur le terrain l'avait beaucoup impressionné. Et que…et que si je continuais à m'entraîner, j'avais de bonnes chances d'être repêchée.

- Tu vois, je savais que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le couloir sous les gradins, Harry, ouvrant la marche, sentit une légère présence près d'eux. Néanmoins, il continuèrent de parler de la brillante feinte d'Angelina, de la manière dont Harry avait saisi le Vif d'Or et de la ridicule chute de Drago.

Sans le moindre bruit, une ombre, tapit dans l'obscurité, se glissa derrière Angelina. Harry eut soudain un terrible frisson, comme lorsque fantôme vous passe au travers du corps. Il sentit une soudaine douleur à sa cicatrice. Il se retourna et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Angelina le regarda, perplexe.

- Quoi ?

L'ombre glissa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la joueuse de Quidditch. Angelina n'osa pas jeter un seul coup d'œil à ce qui se trouvait derrière elle. Sa respiration accéléra très 

rapidement et elle regardait Harry d'un air suppliant. Soudain, l'étranger planta ses ongles dans la peau de la jeune fille, la souleva de terre et la projeta sur le mur avec une force incroyable. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry :

- Aujourd'hui, est mort le célèbre Harry Potter. La voix de l'ombre était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Harry reconnu tout de suite cette voix. C'était l'homme à la cape noir à qui Charlie avait parler plutôt dans la journée. Harry était figer par une sorte d'aura de peur.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que votre vie s'achève ici, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

La créature se jeta sur lui. Harry n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa baguette magique que des doigts puissants se refermèrent sur sa gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Harry n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de l'étranger sous son immense capuchon. Tout ce qu'il percevait, était la facilité avec laquelle la créature le soutenait. Il sentait également ses doigts se refermer sur son cou et sa cicatrice lui faire de plus en plus mal. La vision de Harry commençait à vaciller et l'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons.

Une voix faible et hésitante prononça une formule de métamorphose derrière Harry et son attaquant.

- _Métamorphôsis Crux_ !

L'homme à la cape noir poussa un grand cri de douleur, comme si on lui brûlait la chair et il laissa tomber Harry sur le sol.

Il s'écrasa à terre. La respiration de Harry était bruyante et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Harry se força à voir qui avait prononcé une formule magique. Angelina se tenait debout, appuyée contre le mur, une croix de bois à la main, pointée en direction de l'étranger. Harry déduisit qu'Angelina avait utilisé sa propre baguette magique comme objet de transformation. La créature avançait d'un pas décidé mais souffrant vers Angelina qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il agrippa sa robe de Quidditch et envoya balader sa croix loin dans le corridor.

- Angelina…vas t'en. Harry réussit à murmurer quelques mots bien que sa gorge était en feu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. Votre tour viendra, siffla la créature.

L'homme entoura Angelina de sa cape, il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou et y enfonça ses canines qui semblaient anormalement longues. Angelina poussa un cri que se termina dans un murmure. Harry assistait à la scène, impuissant. À chaque fois qu'il tentait de se lever, son corps retombait lourdement sur le sol. Angelina ne tentait même pas de se débattre, toute énergie semblait l'avoir quitté. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et son visage avait perdu toutes couleurs. 

Accourant de l'autre côté du corridor, un garçon plaqua violemment l'homme à la cape, qui lâcha prise sur Angelina. Celle-ci s'effondra par terre. Fred Weasley venait de lui sauver la vie. La créature ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se remettre de cet assaut. Elle poussa un furieux grognement, découvrant des canines d'une longueur effrayante. Fred sembla déconcerté pendant un court moment. Se ressaisissant, il empoigna sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et lança, lui aussi, une formule de métamorphose :

- _Métamorphôsis Palus_ !

La baguette qu'il tenait fermement s'allongea pour terminer en un pieu aiguisé.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir, George Weasley ?

- Moi c'est Fred.

- Quoi ?, l'homme ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réplique. Peu importe, vous allez 

tout de même souffrir. 

La créature tentait de provoquer Fred.

- Ensuite j'en finirai avec cette charmante demoiselle.

Fred devint écarlate et il tremblait de rage

- Il va falloir que tu me passes sur le corps d'abord, s'écria-t-il.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

L'homme fit un bond spectaculaire et empoigna Fred par sa robe de sorcier. Tous les deux trébuchèrent et s'assenèrent de violents coups. Fred essayait d'enfoncer le pieu, qui lui servait d'arme, dans la chair du monstre. Aussi fort que puisse être Fred, il ne faisait pas le poids contre cette créature. Il finit par recevoir un violent coup derrière la nuque et s'effondra sur le plancher. Le pieu qu'il tenait roula sur le sol près de Harry. 

Harry allongea son bras et attrapa le pieu. Il le serra contre sa poitrine, croyant que c'était ça dernière chance de s'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses dernières forces. Harry chancelait entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Il entendit plusieurs grognements féroces et quelqu'un lui arracha son pieu des mains. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, pensa Harry, c'était fini. Tout devint noir.

Des puissantes mains le secouèrent.

- Harry ? Ouvre les yeux, tu n'es pas encore mort.

Harry revint à lui tranquillement. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa tête le torturait toujours. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Charlie Weasley était penché au-dessus de lui, inquiet, mais l'air rassurant. Il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, mais rien de trop grave.

- Ça va Harry ?

Harry toussa un peu.

- Je crois. Harry se sentait étourdi et perdu. 

Il aperçut, de l'autre côté du corridor, Fred qui prenait Angelina dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air mal en point et deux filaments de sang dégoulinaient de son cou. Fred, quant à lui, avait de nombreuses coupures, il était couvert de bleus et il avait la gueule en sang.

- Fred, amène la à l'infirmerie, ordonna Charlie.

Fred le regarda, très inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est une bagarreuse, elle va s'en sortir.

- Mais…

- Madame Pomfresh va régler ça en quelques minutes. Si tu dépêches elle sera sur pied pour le banquet.

Fred ne protesta pas et s'éloigna rapidement vers l'aile de L'infirmerie.

Charlie se tourna vers Harry et parut soulagé. Harry se demandait comment aurait été la vie s'il avait eu un frère.

- Montre moi tes blessures.

Charlie souleva le menton de Harry et tourna sa tête sur le côté pour examiner les marques laisser par la créature. Harry remarqua une masse étendu sur le sol avec, planté au milieu de la poitrine, la baguette de Fred. Harry resta silencieux un instant, pendant que Charlie l'observait. Harry eut alors un vague souvenir de sa première année passé à Poudlard. Il se rappela de ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal et des supposées créatures qui avaient traumatisé le professeur Quirrell.

- Charlie ?, demanda Harry, avalant difficilement sa salive. Cette chose n'était tout de même pas…un vampire ?

Charlie prit une grande inspiration et jeta un regard au corps. Il prit un ton concerné :

- Je crains…que oui, Harry.

Depuis son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, jamais Harry n'avait fait face à un vampire. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur ces créatures, mis à part leur force surnaturelle dont il venait d'être la victime. Charlie continuait d'observer les marques dans son cou.

- C'est toi qui…qui l'a tué ?

- Avec de l'aide.

- De l'aide ? Mais George et Angelina étaient… 

Charlie tourna la tête de son jeune patient pour examiner l'autre côté de son cou. Harry s'étouffa.

- Sir…Harry passa près de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté.

- Sniffle !

Un gros chien noir, à l'air miteux mais aux yeux pétillants, était couché près de lui. Harry sentit pour la première fois, l'haleine chaude du chien sur sa main. Harry était tellement content de revoir Sirius, Il lui aurait sauté au cou, si Charlie n'avait pas été là. Harry caressa le chien derrière les oreilles.

- Tu connais ce chien? demanda Charlie.

Harry ne fit qu'un signe de la tête pour éviter de parler. Il gratta le cou du chien et sentit du papier froissé entre ses doigts. Il vit une lettre accrochée à un collier improvisé avec une vieille ceinture pendant au cou de son parrain animagus. Harry ne prit pas la lettre tout de suite, de peur que Charlie lui pose d'autres questions.

- Si ce n'était de lui, je ne vous aurait jamais retrouvé. C'est beau, tu n'as rien de grave.

Charlie se leva et se dirigea vers le corps étendu sur le sol. Harry en profita pour prendre la morceau de papier et le mettre dans sa manche. Il se leva à son tour, ce qui l'étourdit un peu. Il alla rejoindre Charlie qui était, à présent, penché sur le cadavre, prêt à retirer la baguette de la poitrine du monstre.

Le capuchon que portait le vampire avait glissé de sa tête durant la bataille. Harry risqua un coup d'œil au visage du monstre. Il avait le teint aussi pâle que de la crème et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées. Harry remarqua, avec stupéfaction, que la créature paraissait très jeune, à peine 18 ans. Harry chercha Sirius des yeux, mais celui-ci avait disparu après que Harry ait eu prit la lettre qui lui était destinée. Harry aurait bien aimé que son parrain reste un peu plus longtemps.

- Recule à peu, Harry. 

Charlie empoigna la baguette, qui était solidement enfoncée. Il s'appuya sur la poitrine du vampire et tira d'un coup sec pour en retirer la baguette magique de Fred. Des côtes se brisèrent sous la pression de Charlie.

- Attention, le sang de Vampire est une substance très toxique. Charlie tenait la baguette ensanglantée avec précaution.

Harry et Charlie tentèrent, avec difficulté, de cacher leur répulsion lorsque du sang commença à s'écouler par toutes les pores du vampire. 

- Recule Harry ! ordonna Charlie.

Harry obéit, et se colla contre le mur. Le corps du vampire se craquela et pris un couleur de pierre. Charlie s'avança, une main plaquée contre sa bouche, il donna un grand coup de pied sur le cadavre de pierre. Celui-ci vola littéralement en éclat, soulevant une quantité impressionnante de poussière. Harry se retourna pour ne pas en recevoir dans les yeux.

- Je déteste ça ! dit Charlie en toussant. Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Harry ne détachait pas son regard du petit tas de poussière qui jonchait le sol. Le sang de vampire c'était lui aussi transformé en poussière.

- Je crois que nous devrions partir, Harry. La voix de Charlie se faisait plus insistance et Harry décida de le suivre. Il ramassa la baguette d'Angelina sur son passage. Ils se rendirent sans traîner à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les y attendait déjà. 

- Mes pauvres enfants ! Venez ici.

Elle entraîna Harry dans un lit elle l'assit et l'examina. Charlie s'accota sur les barreaux du lit.

- C'est bon, tu n'as rien. Madame Pomfresh prit tout de même un petit bouteille dans son tablier. Ça va t'aider à respirer.

Harry prit le flacon, il contenait un liquide épais brun. Il fit la grimace.

- Allez, insista Madame Pomfresh.

Harry prit une gorgée et il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- YARK ! C'est dégouttant !

L'infirmière sembla un peu offensée. 

- Au moins maintenant tu vas pouvoir respirer sans t'étouffer. 

Harry dû admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il eut l'impression que sa gorge s'était dilatée à son maximum en une seconde.

Madame Pomfresh se leva et prit un autre petit flacon dans son tablier. 

- Arrête Harry, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si pire que ça. Charlie n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'infirmière lui appliqua une grande quantité d'onguent sur les lèvres. 

- YARK ! C'est affreux !

- Charlie Weasley, arrêtez de vous plaindre et cessez de crier. Il y a d'autres patients ici.

Harry vit la coupure de Charlie se refermer d'elle même.

- Venez ici vous deux.

Madame Pomfresh les entraîna vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Les rideaux d'un des lits du fond étaient tirés. L'infirmière les écarta doucement, pour laisser passer Harry et Charlie.

Fred était assit sur le rebord du lit et semblait être dans un autre monde. Angelina était couchée sous les couvertures. Elle avait reprit quelque couleur, mais elle était encore dans le coma. Charlie déposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Fred. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Fred était encore plus mal en point que ce que Harry avait put apercevoir. Il avait un œil enflé, plusieurs coupures au visage, sa robe de Quidditch était en lambeaux et il saignait abondamment. 

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'Angelina. Elle prit des petits cônes argentés sur la table, à côté du lit. Elle enleva les pansements qui recouvraient le cou d'Angelina. Les crocs du vampire avaient laissé deux marques très évidentes sur sa peau. L'infirmière enfonça les cônes dans la chair de la jeune fille et replaça les pansements. 

- La poudre de licorne fait effet rapidement, une dernière dose et elle se réveillera. Harry remarqua que Madame Pomfresh s'adressait surtout à Fred. 

- Fred Weasley, je ne peux attendre plus longtemps, je dois vous soigner avant que vos blessures s'infectent. 

Fred semblait réticent.

- D'accord, mais est-ce que je peux rester ici.

- Bien sur, je reviens. 

Madame Pomfresh écarta les rideaux et s'éloigna. 

Fred prit doucement la main d'Angelina. Harry ne savait pas comment Charlie se sentait, mais lui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Charlie :

- Qu'est-ce que madame Pomfresh a donné à Angelina ? 

- C'est de la poudre de corne de licorne. C'est fait exprès pour les morsures de vampires.

Harry ignorait qu'il existait des remèdes contre ces créatures.

- Mais Charlie, les vampires ne transforment pas leurs victimes en les mordant ?

- Ce vampire l'a mordu pour boire son sang, pas pour la transformer.

À ce moment, madame Pomfresh entra accompagnée de Dumbledore. Charlie se redressa et serra la main du directeur comme si de toucher le grand Albus Dumbledore aurait pu le protéger contre toutes attaques. Après tout, Charlie venait d'affronter une des créatures les plus terrifiantes vivant sur cette terre.

Madame Pomfresh s'occupa de Fred, lui appliquant onguents et pansements magiques. Albus prit un petit tabouret et s'assit près de Fred et d'Angelina.

- Je crois que ça y est.

La main d'Angelina, que tenait Fred, remua un peu. Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux de celui-ci.

- Je crois que les cônes de licorne ont fait leur effet, dit l'infirmière. Mr Weasley pouvez-vous lui masser les mains pendant que je lui prépare une dose de gaz de Jéosif ? Fred ne semblait pas comprendre mais il s'exécuta.

- Les mains sont des points très sensitifs, dit Dumbledore pour le rassurer. Vous l'aiderez à revenir à elle.

Harry se tenait à côté de Charlie et ne bougeait pas. Il osait à peine respirer. Après avoir vu ce que la créature avait fait à Angelina, il se sentait très chanceux de s'en être sorti qu'avec des bleus sur le cou. 

Angelina ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa si rapidement, qu'on aurait dit qu'un énorme spasme avait parcouru son corps en une fraction de seconde. Sa respiration était bruyante et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Elle semblait terrorisée. Dumbledore lui mit la main sur le front ce qui la calma. 

- Tout va bien se passer mademoiselle Jonhson, rassura Dumbledore. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Madame Pomfresh approcha un flacon muni d'une chose qui semblait être un masque à oxygène. Elle couvrit le nez et la bouche d'Angelina.

- Prenez un grande inspiration mademoiselle Jonhson.

Angelina obéit et un gaz bleu, épais, passa du flacon à ses poumons. Elle se calma aussitôt.

Elle prit plusieurs autres grandes respirations. Madame Pomfresh retira le masque. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Merci. On aurait dit qu'un énorme poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules.

Subtilement, Angelina serra la main de Fred pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Même Dumbledore semblait soulagé. Après plusieurs secondes de malaise, Harry brisa le silence :

- Tien Angelina, ta baguette magique, je l'ai récupérée. 

Harry lui tendit la mince baguette de bois. Celle-ci était en bois très rigide et d'une couleur beaucoup plus sombre que celle de Harry.

- Oh ! Merci Harry.

Angelina serra sa baguette très fort entre ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux, elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers tout le monde. Albus Dumbledore mit fin à ce moment touchant avec un sujet un peu sérieux :

- Bon, je sais que vous venez tous de passer au travers d'une dure épreuve, mais il est important que je vous explique certaines choses.

Il prit une pause cherchant ces mots.

- La créature que vous avez affrontée, n'était qu'un incident isolé. Je prendrai, personnellement des mesures de sécurité plus strictes pour qu'une telle infraction dans 

l'enceinte de Poudlard ne se reproduise jamais.

Les quatre patients de madame Pomfresh ne voyaient pas très bien où leur illustre directeur 

voulait en venir. Il poursuivit :

- Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas parler de votre rencontre avec ce vampire à qui que se soit !

Dumbledore jeta un regard plus particulier à Harry et Fred. Le professeur savait que Harry partageait presque tout avec ses amis, Ron et Hermione, et que Fred ne formait qu'un avec son frère jumeau, George.

- Vous ne ferez qu'éveiller la crainte au sein de l'école. dit-il, avec un sourire franc.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Harry.

- Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, affirma Charlie. 

De toute façon, après avoir travaillé parmi les dragons, personne n'aurait été impressionné de l'entendre dire qu'il avait réussi l'exploit de tuer un vampire à mains nues.

Angelina fit un rapide signe affirmatif de la tête. Fred, lui, ne répondit rien.

- Mr Weasley, puis-je espérer que vous acquiescerez à ma demande ? 

- Bien sûr qu'il y consentira, dit Charlie en regardant son frère cadet avec une once de colère dans les yeux.

- Évidement, Fred finit par se résigner. Il ne parlerait donc pas de ce qu'il avait vu avec son frère.

- Bon, cela dit, vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos camarades au banquet, lança Dumbledore sur un ton beaucoup plus joyeux.

Pour la première fois, depuis un long moment, un sourire général illumina le visage de nos jeunes sorciers.

- Soyez bien sûr de prendre un bon repas, conseilla madame Pomfresh. Pour tout le sang que vous avez perdu, un seul remède : une grosse assiette de protéines.

- Eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller, dit Dumbledore. Les professeurs doivent avoir des parents plein les bras. Il se leva et quitta la salle.

Madame Pomfresh retira les bandages que portait Angelina et Fred. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des attaques du vampire. Pour le reste du monde, rien ne s'était passé. Fred aida Angelina à se lever du lit. Ils allèrent vite enfiler leur robe de sorcier et ils descendirent tous vers la grande salle. Bill était adossé contre la porte. Lorsqu'il vit le petit groupe descendre les escaliers. Il s'adressa à Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça fait une éternité que je t'attends. On est sensé être parti depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Désolé, Fred et Harry voulait me montrer leur dortoir. Pour la première fois, j'ai pu entrer dans le dortoir des filles, dit Charlie en faisant un clin d'œil à Angelina.

- Quoi ? vous partez déjà ? s'exclama Harry.

- Je suis désolé, mais les dragons n'attendent pas.

- Et les clients mécontents non plus, ajouta Bill. Nos balais nous attendent à l'extérieur. Dumbledore nous prête des capes imperméables pour le voyage.

- Le reste de l'ouragan vient de frapper les côtes ? demanda Charlie

- Malheureusement. Bon eh bien, je crois que nous devons y aller. Bill serra la main de Harry, de Fred et d'Angelina. Il s'était probablement aperçu que Fred le surveillait de près.

Charlie prit l'imperméable que Bill lui tendait et il se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Charlie se retourna.

- Promettez-moi d'être extrêmement prudent. 

Harry n'aurait pas pu le prouver, mais il était sûr que Charlie ne partait pas la conscience tranquille. Comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux jeunes hommes assez brave pour affronter la tempête.

À l'extérieur, le vent vociférait. Le ciel était aussi sombre qu'à minuit et le roulement du tonnerre se faisait entendre au loin.

- Je meurs de fin, s'écria Angelina

- J'espère qu'il en reste un peu, répliqua Harry.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent sans trop se faire remarquer par le reste de la salle. Comme à l'habitude, la salle était décorée de chandelles flottant dans les airs, de bannières de chaque maison accrochées aux murs et de belles nappes aux couleurs de Poudlard avaient été installées pour l'occasion. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la grande salle était à la fête malgré les immenses nuages sombres que le plafond magique créait. Plusieurs tables avaient été rajoutées pour contenir un plus grand nombre de personne. Plusieurs parents avaient déjà quitté Poudlard. Harry fut déçu lorsque qu'il n'aperçut pas les Weasley. Apparemment, ils avaient quitté eux aussi. Ron, qui était assit à côté d'Hermione, lui fit de grands signes lorsqu'il le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai réservé tout ce que tu préfères.

Harry alla rejoindre ses camarades. C'est seulement lorsque que Ron et Hermione lui remplirent une assiette digne d'un champion que Harry se libéra de la pression qui pesait sur lui. Une terrible envie lui prit de tout raconter, tout de suite, à ses deux amis. Garder le secret du vampire allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

- Tiens ! dit Ron en lui faisant couler plus de sauce sur ses pommes de terre. 

Hermione lui tendit des petits pains qu'elle venait de beurrer, Dean lui versa un grand verre de lait au chocolat et Seamus lui empila un tas de gâteau par-dessus le tout.

- Quel service ! s'amusa Harry.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de toute la gloire que tu as apportée à Gryffondor aujourd'hui, s'exclama Ron.

Tout le monde à la table des Gryffondors le regardait avec admiration et fierté. Harry vit Katie Bell assise un peu plus loin, au côté de George, le bras dans une attelle.

- Ton bras Katie, il va mieux ? demanda-t-il

- Oh oui ! Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en quelques secondes. Il est juste un peu endolori.

L'ambiance à la table était telle, que Harry en oublia presque les péripéties de la fin de l'après-midi. Beaucoup de parents quittaient la salle pour rentrer dans leurs foyers moldus. Les assiettes commençaient à se vider tranquillement. 

- Tu en as mis du temps pour arrivé, fit remarquer Hermione. Où étais-tu ?

- Euh…Harry fut prit de court et trouva que la meilleure réponse était celle que Charlie avait répondu à Bill 

- Moi, Fred et Angelina on a montré à Charlie comment les dortoirs avaient changé depuis qu'il était parti.

Personne ne s'était vraiment préoccupé de son histoire, mis à part Hermione, qui semblait un peu sceptique. Néanmoins, elle décida de ne pas trop y porter attention. Harry fut soulagé, même s'il détestait mentir à ses amis. Dumbledore avait raison. Ce n'était pas nécessaire que tout le monde sache qu'un vampire avait réussi à franchir les murs de Poudlard.

- Angelina, tu as le teint un peu vert, ça va ? demanda Lee Jordan.

- Oh…euh…oui… c'est que…

- Vous sentez ça ?

Hermione était penchée par-dessus son assiette, les mains collées à la table. Elle semblait extrêmement sérieuse.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Chut ! Hermione mit fin à plusieurs conversations

Elle sembla se concentrer un instant.

- Là, vous voyez ? Ça vient de le refaire.

- Refaire quoi ?, demanda Harry.

Hermione pointa la marmite qui se trouvait devant elle. Soudain, la surface de la soupe ondula.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

À présent presque toute la table des Gryffondors s'était tue. Tout le monde regardait dans leur verre. Des secousses faisaient trembler la surface des liquides.

- On dirait des pas, murmura Hermione.

Le bruit inlassable qui régnait dans la salle se transforma doucement en murmures. Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus forts. Pendant un instant, Harry était persuadé qu'il allait voir le professeur Quirrell entrer en trombe en criant qu'un troll était entré dans le château. Les professeurs se levèrent prêts à tout assaut. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Plus personne n'osait parler ni même bouger. Soudain, un violent coup fit trembler l'épaisse porte de la grande salle et tout le monde sursauta. Un autre cou, plus violent encore. Les élèves les plus téméraires sortirent timidement leur baguette magique. Plusieurs morceaux de bois explosèrent lorsqu'une lame gigantesque traversa la porte. Elle y resta coincée jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'une force incroyable l'en retira. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Une armure mesurant au moins trois mètres et armée d'une épée qui semblait être très tranchante entra en abaissant son glaive avec force sur le plancher. Quelque chose d'autre était entrée avec l'immense armure, roulant sur le sol pour échapper au lourd coup de lame qu'il l'aurait sûrement tranché en deux. L'armure dut se pencher pour entrer dans la salle. À chaque fois qu'elle déposait un pied par terre, les élèves sautaient sur leur banc. La petite chose qui avait passé près de se faire découper en morceau, semblait tout droit sortie d'un film de guerre : pantalon d'armée, botte d'armée, coupe de cheveux d'armée, un vrai soldat. La seule chose qui clochait, c'était la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main. Comparé à la hauteur démesurée de l'armure, il était normal que personne n'ait noté sa présence.

Le petit soldat pointa sa baguette magique en direction de l'immense homme de fer et prononça une formule :

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

L'épée, que l'armure s'apprêtait à abaisser encore une fois, vola dans les airs et atterrit aux pieds du soldat. Celui-ci plongea pour attraper le glaive. Il réussit à empoigner le manche. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'épée faisait deux fois sa grandeur. On aurait dit que l'armure s'en amusait lorsqu'elle décida d'essayer de prendre son minuscule adversaire entre ses mains. Celui-ci sauta sur le côté pour éviter la poigne de fer. Le soldat prononça une autre formule magique :

- _Levis objectum _!

Il prit alors l'épée avec facilité, elle semblait ne peser qu'une plume. Le soldat se rapprochait dangereusement de la table des Poufsouffles. Tous les occupants sautèrent de leurs bancs pour se réfugier dans le fond de la salle lorsque l'armure écrasa ses deux poings contre leur table pour assommer son opposant. La table des Poufsouffles se brisa en deux sous le choc. Le soldat en profita pour grimper sur l'épée de l'armure. Il s'agrippa à son casque de chevalier et se glissa derrière son dos. L'armure était limitée en mouvement. Ce qui permis au soldat de 

lever l'impressionnante arme qu'il avait toujours entre les mains. Il prit son élan et trancha la tête de l'armure. Le casque de celui roula sur le sol. L'armure vacilla et tomba lourdement.

Tous les élèves, excepté les Poufsouffles, étaient restés bouche bée. La scène s'était déroulée très rapidement. Le début, comme la fin avait été abasourdissant.

Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le soldat qui se tenait debout sur l'armure, était en faite une jeune fille. Il eut un certain malaise lorsque que, pour la première fois, la jeune soldate se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait. Elle fit une révérence magistrale, pareil à celle de Charlie. Fred et George furent les premiers à se lever et à applaudir comme des déchaînés. Le reste de la salle les imitèrent. Bientôt, le silence fit place à une cacophonie incroyable. La plupart des élèves croyaient maintenant à un impressionnant spectacle.

Dumbledore mit fin au chahut en faisait taire la foule.

- Nous ne vous attendions plus, Mlle McCoy. 


	3. Les Dracolitchs

Enfin ! ! ! Le troisième chapitre. Je préfère vous prévenir…il est vachement long J , mais c'est vraiment ici que tout commence, plusieurs événement importants se produiront plongeant notre jeune ami Harry dans un confusion totale !

Je préfère le dire maintenant : J'introduit quelques personnages dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Ce n'est pas le genre de personnages parfaits, sans défauts, qui va finir avec un des personnages j'ai trop de respect pour Harry Potter. R/R s.v.p.…..j'ai travaillé très fort…..Merci et bonne lecture

3

Les Dracolitchs

****

Harry, comme la plupart des élèves, fixait attentivement l'immense armure, de peur qu'elle se réanime. La jeune fille glissa du géant de fer et secoua ses vêtements couverts de poussière et fit un grand sourire franc au directeur.

- Je sais, dit-elle. J'ai été prise dans un ouragan en survolant l'Atlantique. 

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venue ici en balai. J'avais fait préparer un Portoloin juste pour vous.

- Vraiment ? Ça m'a prit une semaine pour arriver ici. Avoir su.

Dumbledore et la jeune fille se parlaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation de tous les jours, excepté que toute l'école les écoutait 

- Vous devez avoir faim. Nous allons vous faire une place à la table…

- Pas nécessaire. Je vais…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit probablement les cheveux des trois Weasley car elle fit un grand sourire dans leur direction.

- Je vais aller m'installer à la table là-bas.

- Très nous parlerons plus tard.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers eux, suivi du regard par tous les élèves. Les jumeaux et Ron se levèrent.

- Ron ! 

Elle se rua sur Ron et le serra très fort dans ses bras pendant un long moment.

- Tu as tellement grandi ! dit-elle

- Toi, par contre, tu es toujours aussi petite, se moqua Fred.

C'était vrai. McCoy était très petite. Les jumeaux avaient au moi une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle les serra néanmoins dans ses bras, bien qu'elle dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Tiens, assieds-toi, proposa Fred.

Tous les quatre se rassirent. Le bruit dans la grande salle avait reprit de plus belle. Nemtek ne se gêna pas pour prendre l'assiette vide de George et le verre vide Fred. Elle commença à remplir l'assiette de tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porter, celle-ci était sur le poing de déborder.

- Nemtek, dit Fred. Tu saignes dans…mon assiette.

Effectivement, elle avait le coude ouvert et des gouttes de sang avaient dégouliné sur ses patates.

- Oups ! Elle prit un diachylon qui se trouvait dans une de ces nombreuses poches et le colla maladroitement sur son coude, et continua de manger avec appétit. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Hermione regarda Harry, un peu dégoûtée. La jeune fille semblait avoir fait la guerre cent fois. Elle avait les cheveux excessivement court, des bleus un peu partout, de la boue entre les ongles, des joues creuse, et, par-dessus tout, elle 

avait la peau toute brûlée par le soleil. Harry nota qu'elle n'avait pas du tout changé si on la comparait avec la photo de l'album des finissants. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vieilli d'une année. Ron prit la parole :

- Harry, Hermione. Je vous présente Nemtek McCoy.

McCoy serra vigoureusement la main d'Hermione et puis celle de Harry. Elle jeta un regard subtil à sa cicatrice et réprima un léger sourire.

- Nemtek, voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter,

- Alors comment vous trouvez Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi je resterais ici toute ma vie, répondit rapidement Hermione.

- Non, corrigea Ron. Tu resterais à la bibliothèque toute ta vie.

Hermione devint rouge. Elle aurait bien apprécié que Ron se taise.

- Tu dois être très douée, dit McCoy en s'étouffant avec une bouchée.

Hermione fit une discrète signe de la tête.

- C'est vrai que tu es allée faire de recherches sur l'armée moldue ? interrogea Ron, en admiration avec le modèle parfait du petit soldat américain qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Bien oui, j'ai passé six mois là-bas. 

Au moment où elle prit une gorgée de chocolat au lait qu'elle c'était versée, une masse blanche transparente traversa la table. Tous sursautèrent à la vue terrifiante du baron sanglant.

- Mademoiselle McCoy, il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous à pas vu à Poudlard, s'exclama le baron.

- Hé ! Baron sanglant !, Effectivement il y a des siècles que je ne suis pas venue. Vous vous portez bien ? demanda-t-elle. 

- à merveille, répondit le fantôme d'un air satisfait.

- Vous n'avez pas trop effrayé de première année j'espère ?

- Voyons, mademoiselle, vous me connaissez mieux que ça.

Le baron sanglant ne venait jamais à la table des Gryffondors. Harry trouva que les tâches de sang luminescentes qui recouvraient le costume de l'atroce fantôme étaient encore plus effrayantes de près. Le baron poursuivit :

- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous asseoir à notre table ? Au lieu de rester avec…cette racaille ? demanda celui-ci en pointa en direction de la table des Serpentards.

- Je me joindrai à vous un autre jour. Il y a une personne avec qui je ne désire pas m'entretenir ce soir, si vous voyez de qui je veux parler. 

Elle pointa discrètement en direction d'un certain personnage au cheveux longs et blonds et à l'air hautain. Harry était content de voir qu'ils avaient le même goût en matière d'ennemie. Il fut portant surprit qu'une Serpentard déteste Lucius Malefoy. La plupart des élèves de cette maison vénéraient le père de Drago comme un dieu.

- Bon très bien, dit le baron. J'espère que nous aurons la chance de nous croiser à nouveau.

Il se retira en faisait une révérence à l'intention de McCoy, mais il lança un regard glacial à la table des Gryffondors, comme seul un fantôme tueur en série pouvait le faire.

Durant la suite du repas. La majorité des Gryffondors eurent droit à des récits extraordinaires. Racontant dans les moindres détails, les étés incroyables passées au Terrier à faire des mauvais coups. Le festin se terminait tranquillement et la plupart des élèves se levaient pour conduire leurs parents vers la sortie. 

Dumbledore se leva pour mettre fin aux célébrations, au banquet et à cette merveilleuse journée. Les invités restant se levèrent et saluèrent poliment leur hôte.

La nourriture restante dans les assiettes commença à disparaître comme à l'habitude.

- Non, non. Non, s'écria McCoy. Elle se dépêcha à retirer son plat de sur la table et de le 

remplir avec le plus de chose possible. Son assiette était encore plus pleine que lorsqu'elle s'était servie pour la première fois.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas manger tout ça ? demanda Hermione visiblement dégoûtée.

- Si vous voyiez ce qu'ils servent dans l'armée américaine, Miss Granger, vous en feriez autant.

Hermione eut un rire qui sonnait très faux puis elle changea de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons des devoirs à faire.

- Amenez vos devoirs ici, je pourrais peut-être vous aider, dit McCoy.

Harry trouva la proposition excellente, elle allait probablement pouvoirs les aider dans leur devoir de potion, étant donné qu'elle allait être la stagiaire de Rogue. Hermione, par contre, semblait hésitante mais décida de faire comme les autres en montant au dortoir pour aller ses travaux.

Ron, Fred et George parlaient très fort et tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage.

- C'est dommage que Charlie ne soit pas resté plus longtemps, se plaignit Ron.

- Je n'en reviens pas, s'exclama George. Elle va faire les cours de potion avec Rogue. Ça va être drôle !

- Est-ce qu'elle a reçu beaucoup de BUSE ?Et des études supérieures, elle en a fait ? Elle à un diplôme en potion? Hermione ne laissait le temps à personne de répondre. Parce que, elle a l'air très jeune pour être un professeur.

- Elle a l'air jeune parce qu'elle est née en été et qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard un an plus tôt que prévu. Répondit Ron

- Elle doit être surdouée ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ron lança un regard interrogatif à Hermione.

- Non, ils se sont trompés de date de naissance, répondit-il.

- Et en plus, elle à coulé son cours de métamorphose. Elle a dut recommencer sa dernière année, ajouta Fred.

Hermione commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions quant à savoir si une élève qui avait coulé un cours ferait un bon professeur.

- En faite, poursuivit George. Elle était ici lors de votre première année. Elle n'avait qu'un seul cours, alors on ne la voyait jamais.

- Ensuite, elle a disparue dans la nature. Ron avait donné un effet de mystère à ses paroles. Jusqu'à se qu'on apprennent qu'elle avait écrit un livre.

- Elle à l'air sympathique, glissa subtilement Harry.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle à l'air… Voyant le visage suspicieux de Ron, Hermione se ravisa.

- Très…très sympathique. Elle fit un sourire forcé à Ron. Elle n'avait pas envie de semé la pagaille ce soir.

Les cinq sorciers montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif pour prendre leurs affaires. Harry vit son équipement de Quidditch étendu sur son lit. Il se rappela la lettre que Sirius lui avait remise plus tôt dans la journée. Il chercha dans la manche de sa robe rouge et noire pour vérifier si elle s'y trouvait toujours. Elle était encore à sa place. Harry ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, Ron était trop près. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait dit si Ron lui avait demander qui lui avait donné cette lettre ? " C'est Sirius qui me la donné après qu'un vampire ait failli me tuer ". Il aurait toujours pus dire qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre confidentielle de la part d'une certaine fille, mais Ron aurait voulu en savoir d'avantage. De toute façon, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de mentir à Ron, déjà qu'il devait se taire à propos du Vampire. Il remit la lettre où il l'avait prise et descendit dans la salle commune avec Ron pour rejoindre Hermione, Fred et George.

Il firent basculer le tableau de la grosse dame et se rendirent à la grande salle. Ron ouvrait la marche, mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry, qui le suivait de près, lui fonça dessus.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chut ! murmura Ron.

Les jeunes sorciers se plaquèrent contre le cadre de porte. Rogue était entrain de discuter avec McCoy. Même si Rogue essayait de parler le moins fort possible, l'écho de la salle vide amplifiait leur conversation.

- J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous, grinça le professeur de potion.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit la jeune fille qui continuait toujours de manger.

Rogue se pencha à son oreille, pour que personne n'entende, bien qu'il les croyait seuls dans la pièce.

- Je sais très bien que c'est vous qui avez jetez un sort à cette armure.

- …Non.

Rogue frappa la table et fit sursauter McCoy.

- Ne me mentez pas, ordonna celui-ci.

McCoy le regarda un moment et finit par avouer.

- Très bien, dit-elle. C'est moi. Je voulais tester mes pouvoirs et il a échappé à mon contrôle. 

Ça faisait six mois que je n'avais pas lancer un sort.

- Peut-être que vous auriez dû rester avec vos moldus. Vous vous trouviez peut-être à votre vrai place.

McCoy se leva d'un bond et fit face à Rogue. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître plus imposante et ses yeux étaient devenus de minuscules fentes. Elle n'avait pas l'air très menaçant comparé à celui de Rogue, qui la regardait de haut.

- Cinq Gallions sur Rogue, plaisanta Fred.

- D'accord, cinq sur McCoy, continua George.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main pour sceller leur pari. Fred et George attendirent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une bagarre plus exactement. Mais il ne se produit rien. Au contraire, la jeune stagiaire se laissa retomber sur son banc en bougonnant.

- Ça, ce n'était pas très gentil.

Vu l'air que Rogue faisait, lui aussi semblait s'attendre à une bataille. Il donna un autre coup sec sur la table pour ce mettre à la hauteur de McCoy.

- Rappelez-vous seulement une chose, vous n'êtes plus une élève ici, alors n'agissez plus de la sorte.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle. Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux entrèrent comme si de rien n'était. Rogue les regarda avec le même regard glacial que d'habitude. Excepté que cette fois-ci, le regard le plus mauvais s'adressait à Ron plutôt qu'à Harry. Le professeur de potion les dépassa sans dire un mot. Les cinq jeunes sorciers allèrent s'asseoir près de la stagiaire qui était encore entrain de manger.

- Grand Dieu, Rogue n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier, dit Ron.

- Est-ce que Rogue apprécie quelqu'un ? se moqua Fred.

- Il m'adore voyons, c'est qu'il est trop gêné pour me le dire.

Les jumeaux étouffèrent des rires pour le moins indiscrets.

- C'est vrai ! C'est lui qui c'est proposé pour être mon tuteur durant mon stage, répliqua McCoy.

- Peut-être pour s'assurer que tu ne deviennes jamais professeur, fit remarquer Fred.

McCoy sembla soudainement très nerveuse.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

Les jumeaux passèrent la soirée à faire des singeries, Ron et Harry à rire et McCoy à aller chercher de la nourriture aux cuisines au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de finir ses travaux. 

Dumbledore entra dans la salle et se glissa derrière les jumeaux. Ils se rassirent discrètement à leur place.

- Mademoiselle McCoy, je tenais à vous dire qu'il y aura une réunion à la salle des professeurs. Je crois que nous débattrons de points fort intéressants. Vous devriez vous joindre à nous.

McCoy regarda le directeur elle semblait essayer de déduire ce que Dumbledore voulait insinuer.

- …Ah oui ! Je crois que je devrais aller prendre une douche avant, dit McCoy, remarquant pour la première fois la crasse qui s'était accumulée sur ses vêtements. 

- Quant à vous jeunes gens, je crois qu'il est l'heure de monter à vos dortoirs. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Harry, Ron, Fred et George prirent leurs devoirs en traînant. Hermione, par contre, était plutôt heureuse de partir. Elle pourrait peut-être enfin terminer ses travaux en paix.

- Euh, Professeur ?, demanda McCoy, mal alaise. Où est-ce que je suis sensée dormir ? 

- Hum, je n'avais pas songé à cela. Votre chambre sera prête demain mais, en attendant… Je crois qu'il y a un lit de libre dans la tour des Gryffondors, dans la chambre de Miss Granger si je ne m'abuse.

Hermione força ses traits pour essayer de les faire prendre la forme d'un sourire. 

La stagiaire regarda le directeur avec questionnement.

- Voyons, siffla McCoy, entre ses dents. Je suis Serpentard. Je n'ai pas le droit de… enfin je veux dire que…

Elle tentait de faire comprendre à Dumbledore que dormir dans la tour des Gryffondors ne lui plaisait pas du tout sans blesser la troupe de jeunes sorciers qui se trouvait avec elle.

- Il n'y aurait pas une place de disponible chez Serpentard ?

- Je crains que non, répondit Dumbledore. Il avait définitivement clos la discussion avec sa réponse. 

Il leva légèrement son bonnet de magicien en guise d'au revoir puis, quitta la salle.

- Et bien…McCoy cherchait visiblement quelque chose à dire. J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas trop fort, Hermione.

Au moment où ils quittèrent la salle, un certain sentiment de malaise pesait sur le petit groupe. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas coucher dans leur dortoir. Ce n'était que pour une nuit. 

Lorsque Harry entra en collision avec Lucius Malefoy, le sentiment d'inconfort s'alourdit. 

Lucius ne lui aurait adresser un regard guerre plus sympathique si Harry aurait été un vulgaire insecte. Pire encore, il était accompagné de Drago. Cependant, l'homme à l'allure sévère détourna son attention sur McCoy qui avait déposé ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, pour empêcher toute attaque de Malefoy.

- Ah !, s'exclama Lucius avec un sourire hypocrite. Nemtek McCoy ! Quel plaisir de se revoir après tant d'années. Ça remonte au…lancement de votre livre je crois.

McCoy répliqua avec le même sourire que seul un véritable Serpentard détient le secret.

- Lucius Malefoy ! Quelle bonne surprise! Oui, effectivement je crois que ça remonte au lancement.

Ils souriaient tellement que toute leurs dents étaient visibles et il ne les déserraient même pas pour parler.

- Votre livre, il a eu du succès ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'aie pas vu l'ombre d'un Gallion. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui c'est passé.

- Peut-être que vous auriez été au courant si vous n'étiez pas allée faire…d'importantes études, désignant les vêtements sale de la jeune fille.

Ils eurent, tous les deux, de petits rires prétentieux.

Leur conversation ressemblait plutôt à un concours d'insultes polies. Harry se demanda si tous les Serpentards se parlaient comme cela.

- Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon fils Drago.

- Non mais j'en est tellement entendu parler.

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune garçon blond qui lança un petit regard hypocrite à Ron. Harry fut déçu de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune hostilité envers Drago.

- Il paraît que tu es très doué. Et, en plus, tu as du charisme à revendre.

McCoy regarda, une fois de plus Lucius. Apparemment, elle s'apprêtait à répondre avec une insulte bien placée.

- Tout le portrait de sa mère.

Lucius serra les dents.

- J'ai trouvé votre livre très intéressant, dit Drago en bombant le torse.

Se fut McCoy qui serra les dents.

- Vraiment. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir lu, à ton âge. Avoir été un parent responsable, je n'aurais jamais fait lire ce livre à mon fils.

Drago n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle envoyait carrément balader son père. 

- Bon, eh bien, ce fut très intéressant, mais je dois y aller. Le ministère n'attend pas. Alors au revoir. Tu viens mon fils ?

Les deux Malefoy continuèrent leur chemin avec la tête haute.

- Espèce de serpent vicieux, grommela McCoy

- C'est subtil, mais je crois qu'il y a un léger conflit entre toi et Malefoy, plaisanta George.

- Normal après ce qu'il m'a fait, grinça McCoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Hermione qui tentait de faire avancer le groupe vers les chambres.

- J'ai commis l'erreur de demander de l'aide financière à Lucius Malefoy pour la publication de mon livre. Il s'est arrangé pour être le seul acquéreur des bénéfices. 

- Quel salaud, s'exclama Ron.

- C'est ce qui a motiver mon étude chez les moldus. Je n'avais plus un sous alors j'ai demandé une subvention au ministère pour faire un rapport complet sur l'armée.

Ils se rendirent finalement à la tour des Gryffondors tout en parlant à quel point ils détestaient Lucius. Harry compta l'histoire de Dobby, qu'il avait affranchi avec ruse. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermine prononça le mot de passe " Faribole " et le cadre bascula pour les laisser entrer dans leur vaste salle commune. Nemtek resta sur le pied de la porte.

- Je crois que je vais aller tout de suite me préparer pour la réunion. Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la pénombre. 

Lorsque le portrait eut repris sa place originale, Hermione explosa :

- Comment voulez vous qu'on finisse nos devoirs pour demain ? Vous deux, s'adressant à 

Ron et Harry, je vous retiens. Vous auriez pu dire quelque chose pour qu'on revienne plus 

vite ici.

- Mais Hermione, supplia Ron, on voulait seulement s'amuser au peu..

- Et bien continue à t'amuser. Moi, je vais faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre.

Hermione escalada les marches. Elle faisait autant de bruit que la statue géante lorsqu'elle mettait un pied devant l'autre. Elle claqua la porte.

- Eh bien, dit Harry. Je crois que nous allons être quatre pour faire nos devoirs.

- Euh…non, dit George. Fred et moi n'avions pas réellement des travaux à finir. On les a tous fait.

- Bon courage, répliqua Fred. 

Il montèrent eux aussi pour rejoindre leur lit.

- D'accord, on va être deux. Ron semblait bien découragé.

Ils se mirent au travail. L'heure avançait et ils ne leur semblaient pas progresser pour autant. Il était 11:30 lorsque Harry termina enfin son devoir de métamorphose. Décidément, le professeur McGonagall n'y allait pas de main morte. La salle commune était à présent pratiquement vide. Harry laissa tomber sur la table le gros livre qu'il tenait devant son visage. Le bruit ne réveilla même pas Ron qui s'était endormi dans ses parchemins. Harry se sentait complètement épuisé. Il se laissa tomber, lui aussi, sur la table. Il se serait bien endormi là si toutes les lettres empilées devant lui ne lui avaient pas rappelé la lettre de Sirius. Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier une deuxième fois ?. Il grimpa dans les marches et se glissa dans la chambre sur le bout des orteils. Neville, Seamus et Dean dormaient à poings fermés. Il prit l'enveloppe et descendit s'installer dans un des gros fauteuils moelleux, près du feu.

La lettre était très mal écrite. On aurait dit que Sirius l'avait écrite alors qu'il était Animagus.

__

Harry, rencontre-moi dans la petite pièce près de la table des professeurs dans la grande salle à 12:00. Je t'en dirai plus. Assure-toi bien d'avoir ta cape d'invisibilité avec toi.

Sirius

Harry aurait bien aimé que pour une fois, Sirius lui envoie une lettre un peu plus claire. Il regarda sa montre : 11:40. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde. Il alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et s'enveloppa avec. Lorsqu'il passa devant Ron, Harry eut une soudaine envie de le réveiller, de tout lui expliquer et de l'emmener avec lui. Il poursuivit cependant son chemin vers le cadre de la grosse dame et le fit basculer.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle. Oh ! seigneur, j'en ai assez de toutes ses mauvaises blagues. Apparemment elle était endormie et Harry venait de la tirer de son sommeil. Il continua de déambuler dans les corridors, vêtu de sa cape magique. Il restait très attentif car se perdre dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit était très facile et plutôt déconseillé. Harry entendit soudain une conversation qui semblait pour le moins agitée. Elle ne pouvait que provenir de la salle des professeurs. Harry aperçut un mince filet de lumière s'échapper par l'embrasure par la porte de la salle des professeurs. Apparemment, toutes les têtes dirigeantes de l'école s'y trouvaient et discutaient de vive voix. Harry entendit la professeur McGonagall s'exclamer :

- Nous n'avons jamais vu cela à Poudlard ! C'est inconcevable !

- Il est vrai que cela porte à réfléchir. Harry reconnut la voix du professeur Flitwick.

Se pouvait-il que les maîtres de cette école soient entrain de parler de l'attaque du vampire ? pensa Harry. Non, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même. Alors de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler qui les mettent tous dans cet état ? Harry eut sa réponse en collant 

son oreille sur la porte, en silence pour ne pas être entendu.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit très avisé de faire cela. Après tout, Poudlard fonctionne de cette manière depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, dit le professeur Chourave.

- S'il vous plaît ! Dumbledore mit fin au chahut qui rendait l'atmosphère pénible. Nous devrions écouter la proposition de Mlle McCoy, jusqu'au bout. 

Les professeurs se turent et un silence pesant s'installa. Même derrière sa porte, Harry pouvait très bien sentir l'inconfort qui régnait dans la salle. Il n'avait jamais entendu ses professeurs aussi révoltés.

- Merci professeur. C'était McCoy. Je sais très bien que Poudlard est dirigé de cette manière depuis des siècles. Cependant, il y a des siècles, il n'y a pas eu d'aussi grandes menaces. C'est pourquoi, je pense fortement que certains enfants, nés avec ce genre de pouvoirs, devraient être initiés, plutôt que de vivre avec l'ignorance du monde dans lequel ils auraient dû vivre.

- Si nous les initions à ce genre de pratique, rien ne nous assure qu'ils ne tourneront pas mal, argumenta férocement le professeur McGonagall.

- C'est pourquoi il faut leur apprendre la magie dans une atmosphère de sécurité et de contrôle. Poudlard serait parfait. Et vous savez probablement tous que les recherches que j'ai menées m'ont amené à une conclusion surprenante. Les nécromanciens sont des guérisseurs hors paire. Personne ne peut les égaler.

- Oui mais…McGonagall tenta de revenir à la charge avec un autre argument. Mais, McCoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, Vous-savez-qui, reviendra un jour.

Toute la salle fut parcourue par un frisson à l'écoute de ce nom.

- Et quand le moment de son retour sera venu, croyez-moi, nous aurons grand besoin de guérisseurs. 

- Alors, ce que vous proposez, (pour la première fois, Rogue prit la parole) c'est de créer une nouvelle maison.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton totalement déconcerné. Comme s'il savait que personne n'accepterait jamais cette idée. La salle sembla choquée, mais aucun des professeurs n'osa s'exprimer.

McCoy avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire passer cette annonce plus facilement, mais Rogue venait de détruire toute sa stratégie.

- … Oui, mais temporairement seulement. Le temps de voir si, comme je le crois, cette expérience aboutira à quelque chose de bénéfique. Ensuite j'obtiendrai une subvention et je construirai une école pour les jeunes, dotés de pouvoirs bien spéciaux. Et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.

Rogue était de plus en plus hostile.

- Vous n'avez même pas commencé votre stage et vous avez déjà la prétention de pouvoir diriger une école.

McCoy baissa les yeux.

- J'imagine que vous voulez aussi diriger cette nouvelle maison ? Pourquoi devrions nous vous faire confiance ?

- Parce que je suis la seule, à des kilomètres à la ronde, à pouvoir expliquer à ses jeunes qu'ils sont nés avec une malédiction dont ils ne se débarrasseront jamais. Parce que si nous ne les éduquons pas, Vous-savez-qui le fera pour nous.

Il eut un autre pesant silence.

McGonagall semblait s'être résignée par le ton qu'elle employa.

- Les élèves de votre maison auraient-ils les même cours que les autres élèves ?

- Bien sûr. Les cours optionnels seront remplacés par des cours avec moi.

- Se feraient-ils attribuer des points ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient en recevoir.

- Pour le Quidditch ?

- Non, pas d'équipe. Je n'aurais probablement pas assez de joueurs.

- … Et quel nom porterait votre maison ?

- Dracolitch…

- En l'honneur de…? Demanda McGonagall. 

- Dereck Dracolitch, répondit Rogue avec une voix doucereuse. Bien évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter

L'atmosphère était tendu. La plupart de professeur se remémoraient les temps sombres de l'apogée du seigneur des ténèbres. 

- J'ai même proposé au professeur Dumbledore d'enseigner des cours de guérison magique, pour les élèves intéressés, ajouta McCoy. Elle tenait vraiment à son projet, pensa Harry

La plupart des professeurs regardèrent Albus. Il n'avait presque pas dit un seul mot depuis le début de la réunion. Ils attendaient tous de voir ce que l'illustre sorcier pensait de tout ça. McGonagall en vint même à penser que c'était lui l'investigateur de tout ce changement. Dumbledore était reconnu pour avoir de bien drôles d'idées.

- Vous ne dites rien, Albus ?, demanda McGonagall qui semblait confuse.

- Je crois que tout a été dit, répondit-il avec un sourire paisible. Mlle McCoy, si vous voulez bien nous laisser un moment, je pense que mes collègues et moi avons besoin de discuter.

La jeune fille fit un signe de la tête et se dirigea vers la sorti. Harry fit un bon en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Il devait partir, et vite. Il était peu être invisible, mais il déplaçait toujours de l'air. McCoy ouvrit la porte et la referma immédiatement. Harry était toujours assit sur le sol, espérant quelle ne marche pas sur sa cape. Le couloir était sombre et Harry ne distinguait pas grand chose. Il eut même l'impression que McCoy s'était retournée vers lui. Il pouvait passer autant de temps qu'il le voulait sous cette cape et pourtant, à chaque fois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un pourrait le surprendre. Il n'attendit pas de savoir ce que les professeurs allaient décider. Il n'avait pas bien compris de quoi ils parlaient. McCoy voulait faire une expérience en créant une nouvelle maison, mais pourquoi ? Harry trouvait qu'elle s'imposait quelque peu pour une personne qui n'avait pas mis les pieds à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. Il regarda sa montre encore une fois : 12 :02. Sirius devait commencer à l'attendre. Harry tenta de se dépêcher mais il dû faire un immense détour pour éviter Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su si la cape d'invisibilité marchait aussi pour les chats. Il préféra ne pas prendre la chance de se faire pincer par le concierge. Son détour lui fit perdre de précieuses minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de la petite porte, il était 12 :10. Il donna trois petits coups discrets sur la porte. Rien ne se produisit. Il frappa un peu plus fort.

- Sirius, c'est moi.

Il colla son oreille sur la porte mais il n'entendit que le silence. Il glissa ses doigts sur la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir le loquet. La porte était fermée à clé. 

- Sirius, ouvre la porte, c'est Harry.

Harry commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte. Il regarda l'autre mur derrière lui pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir une autre porte. Non, c'était bien la porte dont Sirius avait parler. Il se retourna et tenta d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau mais ses doigts se glacèrent sur la poignée. Un froid immense lui parcouru la main, le bras, le torse. La froideur se répandait dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression que son sang se figeait dans ses veines. Il était incapable de retirer sa main de la poignée glacée. Il vit du givre se former sur la porte à l'endroit de la poignée. Il regarda plus haut. De la glace s'était déposée sur toutes les charnières et sur tout les boulons de métal. Une fumée bleutée se forma au centre la porte. Harry tentait de se dégager mais sans succès. La glace avait recouvert sa main, qui devenait d'un bleu inquiétant. La fumée qui se dégageait de la porte s'intensifia et Harry crut même apercevoir un visage. Le nuage bleuté devenait de plus en plus épais et de plus en plus froid. Harry leva la tête. Une vague de cristaux s'était formé au-dessus de lui. Cette vague semblait avoir pris la forme d'une silhouette humaine qui le recouvrait tranquillement. La vague de cristaux plongea sur Harry en une immense bourrasque qui produisait un bruit semblable à celui d'une tornade. Elle traversa Harry qui fut projeté loin de la porte. C'était comme lorsqu'un fantôme vous traversait, mais en mille fois plus glacé, plus envahissant et plus douloureux. Harry laissa échapper un long cri de douleur qui s'éteignit dans une complainte lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il restait étendu sur le sol pendant qu'il sentait le vent glacé passer à quelques centimètres de son corps. La bourrasque était si puissante qu'elle entraîna Harry contre le mur. Le froid était tel, qu'il perdit connaissance pendant un court instant. Il revint à lui en sursaut. Tout le froid de la salle s'était transformé en une chaleur étouffante. Il devait sortir de là. Il ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité avec peine et misère. Il l'a revêtit et tenta de se lever. Il grelottait de tous ses membres. Il laissa ses jambes le guider jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Harry ne pensait plus à rien. Il s'appuyait sur le mur pour essayer de garder son équilibre. Il fit basculer le cadre du dortoir. Il ne sentait plus rien autour de lui. Harry avait l'impression de respirer de l'eau glacée. C'est pourquoi il ne se rendit compte de rien lorsqu'il tomba dans les bras frêles d'Hermione, qu'il fut allongé sur un divan et enveloppé dans plusieurs couvertes. Des mains tentaient de l'empêcher de trop grelotter. Harry entendit des murmures familiers et inquiets. 

- _Calorvita_ ! 

Une douce chaleur se répandit doucement dans tout son corps. Harry se sentait plonger dans un autre monde. Il sentait ses muscles se décontracter sous l'effet de chaleur. C'était comme un doux feu qu'on aurait allumé au creux de son ventre. Il se demanda si c'était se genre de chaleur qu'on ressentait lorsque qu'une mère nous serrait dans ses bras. Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Devant lui, dansaient des milliers de lumières qui dégageaient une douce lueur orangée. Harry vit un visage bienveillant se pencher vers lui, un visage féminin et familier.

- Herm…

- Chut, ne parle pas. Ron, essaie de le réchauffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ?

Les lumières se dissipèrent. Hermione était assise près de lui, éclairée par un faible feu qu'elle avait mis dans une bouteille. 

- Bois ça. 

Hermione lui tendit une petite éprouvette et lui fit boire. Encore une fois il se sentit réchauffé par l'intérieur. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bras du divan sur lequel il était étendu. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ses poumons le brûlaient et son corps était encore endolori. Il ne sentait plus sa main avec laquelle il avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? interrogea Harry dans un murmure.

- À toi de nous le dire, dit Ron.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes. Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Harry, commença Hermione, mal à l'aise. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ? 

Harry fut prit de cours. Hermione lui parlait comme si elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle le regardait fixement sans broncher. Ron le regardait également mais avec interrogation. Harry détourna le regard de la jeune sorcière qui l'observait avec tant d'attention.

- Non, finit-il par répondre. Harry avait l'impression de trahir sa conscience, ce qui lui donna encore plus mal à la tête. Après tout, Ron et Hermione avaient eu connaissance de tous les déboires de Harry.

Hermione fouilla dans sa poche de robe de chambre et en ressortit un morceau de parchemin tout froissé. La lettre de Sirius, comment avait-il put la laisser sur le divan, au milieu de la pièce ?

- Quand as tu reçu cette lettre ? demanda Hermione. J'ai été avec toi presque tout le temps depuis la visite des parents. La seule fois où tu étais seul c'était probablement dans les vestiaires. 

Hermine ne voulait pas épuiser Harry plus qu'il ne l'était présentement, mais elle devait savoir.

- Cette lettre, j'imagine qu'elle doit être très importante pour que Sirius vienne te la remettre en main propre et prendre le risque de se faire capturer. Ce n'est pas tout, au banquet, après le match de Quidditch, je t'ai trouvé très bizarre. Pas seulement toi, mais Angelina et Fred aussi. Tu es parti avec Angelina et j'ai vu Fred entrer dans le couloir des vestiaires peu après vous.

Harry était complètement hypnotisé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer, mais en ce moment son esprit lui refusait toute pensée rationnelle. 

- Harry, poursuivit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans les vestiaires ? Qu'est-il arrivé de si grave pour que tu ne nous en aies pas parler à Ron et à moi ?

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, ajouta Ron.

Harry avait promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire à propos de l'attaque du vampire. Seulement, leur directeur avait sous-estimé le sens de déduction de Hermione. Harry décida de leur dire la vérité, même si cela voulait dire qu'il allait trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore. Il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis n'iraient pas crier cela sur tous les toits. Tous les événements de la journée se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-…Un vampire, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas compris un traître mot du murmure de Harry.

- Un vampire a réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et nous a attaqué Angelina et moi.

Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent de Harry. La voie de celui-ci était aussi faible qu'un souffle de vent.

- Si cela n'avait pas été de Fred, Charlie…et Sirius, Angelina et moi serions morts à l'heure qu'il est

Ron et Hermione semblèrent choqués et quelque peu traumatisés.

- Il a été détruit au moins ? s'inquiéta Ron. Sa voix était devenue tout à coup beaucoup plus aiguë.

- Charlie lui a enfoncé la baguette de Fred dans le cœur. Il s'est volatilisé sous mes yeux.

Hermine avait l'air complètement effondrée.

- Harry, sais-tu qu'un vampire ne sort jamais en plein jour ? Se sont des créatures démoniaques, dépourvues de conscience, qui tuent n'importe quoi. Pour qu'un vampire 

prenne le risque de sortir et d'attaquer durant le jour, il devait avoir une terrible raison. 

- Comme de me tuer ? Harry était complètement vidé et aucune émotion particulière était perceptible dans sa voix.

- Tu as été chanceux de t'en sortir Harry. Rien au monde ne peut accoter la puissance et la force d'un vampire…en pleine nuit.

Hermione sembla tout à coup très inquiète.

- Si un vampire a réussi à passer outre les barrières magiques, rien n'empêche les autres de venir jusqu'ici… Je crois que nous devrions tous être très prudents.

- J'espère que Dumbledore va faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envi de devenir un buveur de sang. Ron arborait un air de dégoût total.

Harry se frotta les yeux en s'assoyant sur le sofa.

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'en occuperait personnellement.

Les couvertures qui le recouvraient glissèrent sur le sol et Harry sentit le froid de la salle commune lui agresser la peau. Il grelotta. Hermione s'empressa de l'emmitoufler dans les couvertes.

- Ron, fais un feu. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est complètement gelé.

Ron obéit immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas prendre la chance de mettre Hermione en colère.

- C'est bien beau les vampires, mais ça n'explique pas comment ça se fait qu'il soit en état d'hypothermie. Ron s'adressait à Hermione comme si Harry était trop faible pour comprendre.

- Harry, que c'est il passé ?

Harry regarda Hermione. L'assurance qui illuminait toujours ses yeux s'était transformée en véritable angoisse. Harry décida qu'il était mieux de répondre, même si, au fond de lui, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Je ne pourrais pas le dire précisément. C'est lorsque j'ai touché la porte. Elle s'est recouverte de glace. Le vent à commencer à souffler. Ensuite, (Harry grelotta à cette pensée) c'est comme si une immense vague de froid m'avait traversé.

- Comme quand un fantôme nous passe au travers du corps ? précisa Ron.

- Oui, mais c'était différent. Ce ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple fantôme, c'était trop…froid.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas Peeves ?

- Voyons Ron, dit Hermione. Peeves ne peut pas faire ce genre de chose. Continues Harry.

- C'était comme si une tempête de neige avait revêtit un visage humain. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble avoir reconnu une silhouette.

Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre au sérieux ce que Harry venait de leur dire. Après tout, il n'était pas en mesure de voir parfaitement son agresseur. Hermione se décida à prendre la parole.

-…Et Sirius, Harry ?

-…Il n'était pas là. Harry baissa les yeux, C'était à son tour d'être inquiet.

- Peut-être que c'était un piège, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry s'étouffa. 

- Sirius ne me tendrait jamais de piège ! 

- Pas Sirius, mais peut-être quelqu'un qui serait monté dans le dortoir et aurait pris la lettre de Sirius pour la changer avec une autre pour t'attirer dans un piège.

Même aux petites heures du matin, Hermione était toujours capable de faire preuve d'une froide logique. Le mal de tête de Harry s'amplifia. Il était vraiment temps que cet interrogatoire finisse. Harry sentait sa lucidité le quitter. Ron sembla le remarquer et fit taire Hermione, qui semblait s'engouffrer de plus en plus profondément dans ses suspicions

- Je crois que nous devrions monter. Rien ne peut nous arriver ici.

Ron et Hermione aidèrent Harry à se mettre sur pieds. Toujours emmitouflé dans les couvertures chaudes, Harry fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, à lui et à Ron. Avant de refermer la porte, Ron se retourna vers Hermione qui les regardait disparaître derrière la porte.

- Hermione, comment ce fait-il que tu aies trouvé la lettre de Sirius ? Tu ne dormais pas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton accusateur.

- Il y a une certaine personne, que tu connais très bien, qui n'a pas arrêté de ronfler de la nuit ! dit Hermione, sur un ton sarcastique, avant de monter, elle aussi, à son dortoir. 

Ron aida Harry à se glisser dans son lit. Harry tomba tout doucement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Ron, quant à lui, tenta de dormir d'un œil. Il ne résista pas longtemps au silence et tomba, lui aussi, dans un sommeil profond.

Harry sentit une légère secousse. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussit à accumuler furent bénéfiques. Il avait l'impression que le froid fantomatique qui l'avait enveloppé la nuit dernière, datait d'il y a longtemps. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit sa main endolorie en la bougeant, il frissonna. Ce n'était pas un frisson de froid, mais plutôt un frisson d'incertitude. Avait-il tout imaginé ? Après tout, il était le seul témoin. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

- Harry. Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais on a un cours d'Histoire de la magie ce matin. Ron ne semblait pas convaincu que Harry pourrait se lever.

- Si tu veux, je peux dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

- C'est correct Ron. Je vais y aller.

Harry s'assit dans son lit. Il ne sentait plus aucune froideur dans ses veines, par contre sa tête élançait horriblement.

- Tiens, dit Ron en lui tendait une petite éprouvette. Hermione m'a donné ça pour toi.

Malgré la couleur repoussante du liquide, Harry le but tout de suite. Boire des trucs à l'allure bizarre était devenu une réalité quotidienne pour le jeune sorcier. Il fit la grimace.

- On va t'attendre en bas…Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé…

- C'est bon, Ron.

Ron semblait inquiet mais descendit tout de même dans la salle commune. Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier et jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Celui-ci lui renvoyait une image plutôt triste. Harry avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, des cernes sous les yeux et un teint atroce. Déprimé, il se rendit à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour respirer de l'air frais. Malheureusement, aucun rayon de soleil ne vint le réchauffer. À la place, il reçut une bourrasque de vent en plein visage, et la pluie vint frapper ses lunettes. Il ferma la fenêtre aussitôt. Apparemment, la fin de l'ouragan n'avait pas fini de faire des siennes, pensa Harry. Il descendit tranquillement à la salle commune. Ron parlait avec Seamus et Hermione était assise à une table entrain de lire un livre, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle lui adressa le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle pouvait.

- Tiens Harry, je t'ai apporter un petit déjeuner.

Hermione déposa une petite assiette avec des rôties à la confiture et des pommes de terre. 

- Merci Hermione, c'est gentil.

Harry s'assit à la table et regarda son assiette. En fait, il n'avait pas très faim. Il prit tout de 

même quelques bouchées pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Elle semblait avoir passé la nuit debout.

- Hermione ? Ça va ? demanda Harry.

L'expression d'Hermione changea du tout au tout. Elle semblait rager à l'intérieur. Harry se rendit même compte que son œil droit était parcouru de spasme.

Au même moment, Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts sortit du dortoir des filles en baillant bruyamment. C'était McCoy. Hermione serra les dents. 

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de ronfler, de bouger et de parler. Je n'ai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

McCoy descendit les marches et salua Ron qui l'a suivie jusqu'à la table.

- Bonjour, dit McCoy avec une voix enrouée.

Harry lui fit un effort pour lui adresser un sourire franc tandis qu'Hermione ne leva qu'un sourcil.

- Rogue a amené ça pour toi ce matin, dit-elle. Hermione fit un signe de tête vers une grosse boîte de carton déposée plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne fouille pas dans les affaires des autres, répondit bêtement Hermione. 

McCoy s'approcha de la table où était posée la boîte et l'ouvrit. Un nuage de poussière s'en échappa. Elle fouilla et en sortit des vieux cahiers à la couverture craquelée par le temps. Ron s'approcha. McCoy eut un rictus mauvais.

- Quoi ? interrogea Ron.

- Rogue m'a envoyé mes notes de potion. Il n'y a que lui pour être aussi…subtile. Elle semblait avoir fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas utiliser un mot vulgaire.

Elle prit tout de même les livres. Harry pensa qu'elle devait en avoir réellement besoin même si elle paraissait contrariée. Ron glissa discrètement les doigts dans la boîte.

- Ron ! lança McCoy.

Ron retira ses doigts aussitôt. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Prends ce que tu veux. Je n'aurai plus besoin de ce qui se trouve dans cette boîte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Des trucs que j'ai oubliés ici avant de partir.

- Et Rogue les a gardés ! s'étonnât Ron. 

- Apparemment, répondit McCoy. Et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi.

McCoy bailla. 

- Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher, dit-elle.

- Mais tu n'as pas un cours ce matin ? demanda Hermione.

- Il n'y pas de cours le dimanche voyons.

- …On est Lundi.

McCoy les regarda chacun leur tour, puis regarda tous les autres Gryffondors qui s'affairaient à rassembler leurs effets pour leur cours du matin. McCoy eut un rire nerveux.

-… Merde.

Elle monta les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre, elle faillit renverser Parvati sur son chemin. Elle claqua la porte et l'a rouvrit aussitôt.

- Harry, Hermione, si vous voulez des trucs dans la boîte, ne vous gênez pas. Puis elle referma la porte avec fracas. Hermione faisait une drôle de grimace. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Harry pour que Ron ne puisse pas entendre :

- Elle a autant de chance de devenir professeur que Neville en a de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais toi. 

La jeune sorcière le regarda avec questionnement. Harry se rappela la discussion qu'il avait surprise dans la salle des professeurs, la nuit dernière. Il ne savait cependant pas si McCoy avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

- Venez voir ! lança Ron.

Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent. Ron était penché au-dessus la boîte qui semblait rempli de livres et de babioles de tout genre. Ron sortit un tas de livre et les remit dans les mains d'Hermione.

- Tiens, je crois que tu vas aimer ça.

- Je ne les prendrai sûrement pas.

- De toute façon, elle va les jeter.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et commença à feuilleter les ouvrages que Ron lui avait donnés.

- Harry ! Regarde. Ron sortit alors une cape qui semblait plutôt sale et poussiéreuse. 

Il l'a revêtit aussitôt. En fait, il s'agissait d'une vieille robe de Quidditch verte et un peu délavée. Ron essayait de regarder l'allure qu'il avait. Hermione leva un sourcil

- Je te fais remarquer que tu portes une robe de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard…dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Hermione semblait outrée. 

Ron remarqua que la plupart des Gryffondors qui restaient dans la tour le dévisageaient. Il enleva la cape subtilement et tenta de la plier. Il ne réussit qu'à faire jaillir la poussière qui le prit à la gorge. Ron s'étouffa pour de bon. Hermione, découragée, se leva et prit Ron par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et l'emmena vers la salle de bain pour lui faire boire de l'eau.

- Ça t'apprendra à supporter les Serpentards.

Pour seule réponse, Ron s'étouffa de plus bel. Harry sourit mais dirigea son attention sur le contenu de la boîte. Il trouva des photos, un vieux chaudron, des vieilles batteries, un caméscope en deux morceaux. Il y avait plusieurs choses moldues. Harry se demanda si McCoy n'était pas née de parents moldus. C'était plutôt rare un Serpentard sans racine magique. Harry continua de fouiller, il y trouva encore plusieurs lettres, quelques médailles, une paire de gants de Quidditch et… une vidéocassette. Harry se demandait bien ce qu'une vidéocassette pouvait faire là. Il n'y avait même pas de télévision à Poudlard. Harry examina la cassette sous tous les angles. Sur le côté de celle-ci était inscrit " _Finale de Quidditch, Gryffondor Vs. Serpentard_ ". Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle de bain. Son camarade aux cheveux roux était tout rouge. Hermione s'empressa de mettre ses livres d'Histoire de la magie et les livres de McCoy dans son sac. Harry décida de ne prendre que les gants et la vidéocassette. Il pourrait regarder le match de Quidditch à la télé cet été, lorsqu'il serait chez son oncle et sa tante. Ceci lui ferait un bon souvenir. Harry aurait bien voulu prendre quelques-unes des photos qui se trouvaient dans la boîte mais il se dit qu'elles étaient plus significatives pour Ron. Ils sortirent de la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours.

Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme de tout Poudlard et ses cours étaient encore plus endormants que ceux de Rogue. Le fantôme parlait d'une manière molle et endormie. La matière qu'ils étudiaient n'était pas plus intéressante. Magiciens et sorcières célèbres, guerres magiques importantes, objets rares et prophéties mythiques. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyant à Poudlard.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 167, ordonna le professeur Binns avec sa voix monocorde. Aujourd'hui nous allons jeter un coup d'œil aux anciens artefacts magique.

Le cours s'annonçait plus endormant que jamais. Seule Hermione ouvrit tout de suite ses livres. Il passèrent le cours à regarder les différents objets magiques et leurs propriétés. Ces artefacts se composaient surtout de pièces de vêtements (Harry y vit même sa cape d'invisibilité) et de bijoux de toutes sortes, surtout des pendentifs et des bagues. Quelques objets bizarres étaient aussi mentionnés : un journal intime qui racontait tous ses secrets, une paire de mitaines qui balançait des coups de poings à tout ce qui bougeait, une boule de cristal qui jetait des mauvais sorts, etc. Ron et Harry eurent du plaisir à imaginer quels artefacts pourraient-ils essayer sur les Malefoy. Hermione, quant à elle, étudiaient toutes les propriétés de chaque objet…comme d'habitude. C'est avec soulagement que la plupart des jeunes sorciers sortirent du cours d'histoire de la magie. 

- Ce cours est de plus en plus moche, bailla Ron.

- Moi j'ai trouvé les artefacts magiques plutôt intéressants, dit Hermione.

- Quelle surprise! Ron avait eu droit à des yeux assassins de la part d'Hermione pour son sarcasme.

- Hé! Regardez !

Harry s'était arrêté devant un des nombreux babillards de l'école. Il lit à voix haute un des messages qui y était affiché :

__

Cette fin de semaine : Sortie à Pré-au-lard. Tous les élèves de troisième année sont priés de faire valider leur autorisation de sortie avant la date limite. Merci

Professeur :

M. McGonagall.

Les trois jeunes sorciers sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

- Génial !, s'écria Ron. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas bu de Bièraubeurre. 

- Ron, arrête ! Tu baves sur ma robe, s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est Fred et George qui vont être contents d'apprendre cela. Ça fait des semaines qu'il se plaignent de ne plus avoir de bombes puantes

Le trio s'en alla joyeusement en parlant très fort et en arrêtant tout le monde sur leur chemin pour les informer de la visite à Pré-au-lard de la fin de semaine suivante. Ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour déguster un bon déjeuner et rejoindre le reste des Gryffondors. Toute la grande salle était fébrile les sorties à Pré-au-lard étaient toujours précédées d'excitation de la part des élèves. Après le déjeuner, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller à la volière pour charger Edwige d'une lettre pour Sirius. Harry essayait de se convaincre que Sirius n'avait eu qu'un empêchement. Être un criminel recherché activement par les détraqueurs avait des hauts et des bas…surtout des bas, pensa Harry.

Harry regarda Edwige prendre son envol et quitter le château à tir d'ailes. Il resta appuyé contre la fenêtre un instant. La pluie avait cessé, mais le temps était toujours gris.

Harry se rendit au dortoir, prit ses affaires de métamorphose, son cours de l'après-midi, et rejoignit ses camarades Gryffondors en salle de classe. Le cours fut très intéressant (captivant du point de vue d'Hermione). Ils transformèrent des livres en diverses pâtisseries. Pour que le sort soit parfait, il fallait que les gâteaux gouttent véritablement sucrés. Ce qui valut à Neville de prendre une bonne bouchée de vieux livres poussiéreux. Le cours passa très rapidement et McGonagall fut ravit de recevoir plein de pâtisseries en cadeau. 

Le cours fini, tous les élèves se rendirent à la grande salle pour se faire servir un copieux repas. Au menu :salade de pommes de terre, côtelettes de porc, (que Seamus fit exploser), jus de citrouille et banane et, pour désert, de la tarte au citron. Cependant, avec toutes les 

pâtisseries qu'ils avaient englouties plus tôt dans l'après-midi, plusieurs Gryffondors ne reprirent pas de dessert. Angelina avertit les joueurs de Quidditch que la pratique qui était prévue ce soir-là était remise pour cause de vents trop violents. Harry était plutôt content. Il allait pouvoir commencer les devoirs que McGonagall leur avait donnés, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela. 

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il tenta de fournir pour se concentrer, il n'arriva pas à travailler ce soir-là. La cause en était simple. Les jumeaux étaient allés chercher de la nourriture aux cuisines et fêtaient…Harry ne se souvenait même pas qu'est-ce qu'ils fêtaient exactement mais les jumeaux trouvaient toujours de bonnes raisons pour festoyer. Plusieurs élèves des Poufsouffles les avaient rejoint en cachette. Justin Flinchey, Meryval Macbeth, Jeffroy Jefferson, Susan Bones, Raphaël Olfrowan et même Cédric Diggory s'étaient réunis dans la salle des Gryffondors. Il était hors de question de faire des devoirs ce soir là. Même Hermione s'amusait follement. C'est, épuisé, qu'Harry trouva le sommeil cette nuit-là. 

Cependant, le lendemain, plusieurs Gryffondors et plusieurs Poufsouffles arrivèrent en retard à la serre numéro cinq pour leur cours de botanique, donné par le professeur Chourave. La journée se déroula très bien. Pas de confrontation désagréable, pas une seule parcelle de pluie ni de vent et pas d'événements bizarres. Passer une journée sans embrouille à Poudlard tenait du miracle, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter. Le seul événement à noter se déroula au petit déjeuner. Alors que tous les élèves mangeaient tranquillement leur repas du matin, McCoy s'était levée de la table des professeurs et était partie, avec un journal à la main. Elle semblait en furie. Hermine, qui recevait, à chaque matin, _La Gazette du sorcier_, se mit à parcourir le journal rapidement. Elle avait tout de suite trouvé l'article qui semblait avoir mis McCoy en colère. C'était, bien évidemment, un article signé Rita Skeeter, la détestable journaliste qui passait son temps à fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas. 

**__**

Encore un fois, Dumbledore attire des regards sceptiques sur Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore, l'imminent directeur de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, s'est, un fois de plus, fait remarquer cette semaine. Quelle en est la cause cette fois-ci ? Eh bien, elle n'est pas très différente des autres. Le directeur, reconnut pour son excentricité, a encore confié la tache d'enseignant à un personnage douteux plus précisément, il aurait engagé la tristement célèbre, auteur du livre très controversé " L'envers de la nécromancie : Nemtek McCoy. Rappelons à nos lecteurs que cette très, très jeune demoiselle, mentionnons-le, est l'investigatrice de plusieurs manifestations dans toutes nos contrées. Elle est aussi à l'origine de plusieurs disputes existentielles au sein de notre ministère. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle viendrait de terminer une autre étude sur l'armée des Moldus. Peut-on laisser une adepte de forces occultes et une fanatique de l'art de la guerre, enseigner les pouvoirs de guérison magique à toute une école sans s'inquiéter ? Voici les commentaires de Lucius Malefoy, fonctionnaire au ministère et éditeur du livre L'envers de la nécromancie_, qui a été au centre de tant de discussions : " Ne vous inquiétez pas, la connaissant, je dis qu'elle va finir par se lasser et partir sans laisser de mots à personne. Vous savez ce que c'est les adolescents ! ". Les rumeurs veulent également qu'Albus Dumbledore et Nemtek McCoy aient mis en branle un projet d'essai au sein même de Poudlard. Il est également mentionné que…bla bla bla._

L'article de la journaliste s'étendait, comme cela, sur deux pages entières, rappelant dans les moindres détails tous les événements qui s'étaient produits à Poudlard. Elle n'oublia pas de 

mentionner plusieurs fois le nom du célèbre Harry Potter. Ron n'avait pas arrêter de crier au scandale toute la journée. Hermione, qui habituellement n'hésite pas à foncer tête baissée dans des luttes à n'en plus finir, était restée silencieuse.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent plusieurs de leurs travaux. 10 :00 passé, ils refermèrent leurs livres et montèrent se coucher. Harry se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de décider d'aller s'asseoir à sa fenêtre. L'air était froid, mais juste assez pour être rafraîchissant. C'est avec surprise qu'Harry vit un grand harfang des neiges venir se poser à sa fenêtre avec un lettre attachée à sa patte. Edwige avait fait vite, pensa Harry. Sirius ne devait pas être très loin de Pré-au-lard. Harry sentit un grand soulagement lorsqu'il vit la signature, mal écrite, de son parrain au bas de la lettre.

__

Cher Harry,

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été en mesure de me rendre au lieu de notre rendez-vous. Il y avait trop d'activités ce soir-là pour que je puisse me glisser en toute sécurité à Poudlard. Ce que je voulais te dire n'avait aucune importance. Harry, je voudrais que tu sois plus prudent ne m'envoie plus Edwige, il est trop facilement repérable. Aussi, je te serais reconnaissant de ne m'envoyer que des lettres d'une extrême urgence. Je ne pourrai pas te protéger si je me fais capturer par les détraqueurs. Pour terminer, Harry, reste sur tes gardes, à chaque instant.

Sirius

Décidément, Sirius devait écrire sous forme animagus. Harry avait eu de la misère à déchiffrer sa lettre. La dernière chose que Harry voulait, c'était que son parrain se retrouve à Azkaban. Cependant dans la précédente lettre, Sirius semblait vouloir parler à Harry de toute urgence, et maintenant il disait que cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Peut-être que son parrain avait eu une discussion avec Dumbledore à propos du vampire. Harry retourna se blottir dans ses draps. La lettre de Sirius avait complètement effacé l'inquiétude qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il déposa sa tête doucement sur son oreiller et glissa tranquillement dans le monde des rêves.

Ce fut un frisson qui réveilla Harry. Il se leva rapidement, revêtit rapidement sa robe de chambre rouge vin et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Elles étaient complètement embuées. Il regarda en direction de la fenêtre, elle était entrouverte. Harry ne se rappelait pas très bien s'il l'avait refermée la veille. Il alla tout de même la refermer. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit ses camarades pour le petit déjeuner. 

L'avant-midi se déroula rapidement et Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Au déjeuner, Ron semblait particulièrement excité :

- On a le cours de potion après le déjeuner, dit-il avec un regain d'enthousiasme.

Plusieurs élèves le dévisagèrent.

- Bien oui quoi ! McCoy est la stagiaire de Rogue non ?

- Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire des blagues et de déconner, dit Parvati.

- Moi j'ai entendu dire que Rogue l'avait engueulée dans un corridor, répliqua Seamus, tout heureux de pouvoir apporter sa contribution aux rumeurs.

- Tiens, s'étonna Dean, Moi j'avais entendu dire que s'était elle qui l'avait engueulé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Ron avait une voix assurée, je crois que nous aurons le meilleur 

cours de potion auquel nous n'avons jamais eu droit.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, dit Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique. Décidément, Hermione 

détestait vraiment McCoy.

Ron avait misé juste lorsqu'il avait dit que leur cours de potion allait être légèrement différent.

Le trio descendit aux donjons plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, à la demande de Ron qui voulait parler avec McCoy. Seulement, ils ne trouvèrent pas McCoy en salle de classe. Ils la surprirent dans un corridor, un étage plus haut que les donjons, entrain de s'engueuler avec le portrait du chevalier du Catogan, le même qui avait remplacé celui de la grosse dame lorsque Sirius l'avait découpé en morceaux.

- Laisse-moi entrer espèce de vieux fou, cria McCoy.

- Oh la ! Serait ce une provocation en duel ? demanda le portrait d'un air exagérément chevaleresque.

- Oh !, murmura McCoy, c'est bien plus que ça.

Elle sortit un petit couteau d'une de ses poches de pantalon et l'accota sur le cadre du portrait.

- Les dames ne se battent pas ici ! répondit le chevalier, outré.

- Tu veux parier ? Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Hermione toussa. Harry ne savait pas si elle l'avait fait exprès, mais McCoy se retourna aussitôt, l'air interrogateur. Le chevalier s'exclama :

- Dieu soi bénit, du renfort ! Messieurs, auriez-vous l'obligeance de résonner cette jeune demoiselle.

- La ferme ! Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ça va ? demanda McCoy avec un grand sourire.

- Oui et toi, répondit Ron avec un regain d'enthousiasme. 

- Ça irait mieux si cet imbécile en armure ne passait pas son temps à changer de mot de passe.

- Je vous prierais, Mlle, de rester polie, s'insurgea le chevalier.

- Ta gueule !

McCoy pointa encore une fois son arme en direction du chevalier.

- Tu devrais serrer ton couteau, reprocha Hermione. Si un professeur te voit avec ça, tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes.

McCoy jugea bon le conseil d'Hermione et rangea son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Ron, intrigué par le couteau moldu.

- C'est un couteau qui vient avec l'arsenal du parfait petit soldat. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le cours commence bientôt et il me reste des trucs à faire. La porte ! lança McCoy au portrait. Celui-ci fit la moue en détournant le regard.

- La porte ! J'ai dit.

Le chevalier finit par faire basculer son cadre pour laisser apparaître une grosse porte noire en bois très foncé avec, comme poignée, un dragon en fer forgé.

- Dis Nemtek, demanda Ron sur un ton suppliant, vas-tu venir à Pré-au-lard avec nous ce week-end ? 

- Hum, non désolée. Je dois retourner à Londres pour aller me chercher de l'argent chez Gringotts. Une autre fois peut-être.

- Tu fais le cours de potion avec Rogue, aujourd'hui ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui, alors on se revoit tout à l'heure. Elle disparue derrière l'immense porte.

Le trio fit tranquillement son chemin vers les donjons.

- C'était quoi cette salle ? interrogea Hermione, avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix.

- Probablement sa chambre, répondit Ron, tout à fait à l'aise.

- Sûrement pas ! J'ai vu à l'intérieur. Ça avait l'air gigantesque, presque qu'aussi grand que 

notre salle commune.

Sur ces mots, Harry s'arrêta. Il se souvint alors de toute discorde qu'avait provoquée McCoy dans la salle des professeurs. Elle avait bien et bel eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait créé une nouvelle maison. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Harry hésita un moment et décida finalement de tout raconter ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle des professeurs, le soir où il était sensé rejoindre Sirius. Ron et Hermione l'écoutèrent avec attention. Pendant que Ron avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, fier de l'accomplissement de McCoy, Hermione semblait outrée de voir à quel point la nouvelle venue imposait ses lois.

- Wow ! Une cinquième maison !

- Temporaire seulement, précisa Harry.

- C'est donc ça le " _projet d'essai_ " dont parlait Rite Skeeter dans son article, fit brillamment remarquer Hermione.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! Rita Skeeter dit la vérité. Ça pourrait faire un scoop, se moqua Ron. 

Ils descendirent rapidement les marches menant aux donjons. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas arriver en retard en cours de potions et donner une occasion à Rogue de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. 

Lorsque le trois Gryffondors firent leur entrée, plusieurs camarades et Serpentards étaient déjà au poste, prêts à absorber tout ce que Rogue pouvait bien leur enseigner. Les jeunes sorciers allèrent s'asseoir dans le fond, comme d'habitude.

Ron fut très déçu lorsqu'il ne vit pas McCoy dans la classe. Et il le fut encore plus lorsque Rogue entra, seul, qu'il s'installa à son bureau et commença à donner son cours. Hermione regarda Ron avec un air faussement désolé.

- Ron, écoute, peu être qu'elle s'est rendue compte que ce n'était pas son domaine.

À ce moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la stagiaire qui semblait un peu perdue et sur le point d'échapper les tonnes de livres qu'elle avait dans les bras.

- Désolée.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à dire, Mlle McCoy ? répondit Rogue avec une once de dédain dans le regard

- C'est que…

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de m'assister dans mon cours.

- Oui monsieur, dit-elle en baissant la tête et en le rejoignant sur l'estrade où se trouvait son bureau.

Harry nota, comme la plupart des élèves, qu'elle avait beaucoup plus fière allure que lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois. Elle était coiffée d'un béret, à l'allure d'une casquette, surmontée d'une grande plume blanche. Elle portait un grand veston, à haut collet, brodé d'argent, rattaché par de minuscules chaînettes. Son pantalon était plutôt large et tombait par-dessus de grosses bottes d'armées. Ce dernier élément venait plutôt gâcher le portrait. La jeune fille qu'ils avaient devant les yeux était très différente du monstre que Rita Skeeter avait décrit. 

McCoy restait assise sur le bureau de Rogue pendant que celui-ci donnait son cours. Elle ne disait pas grand chose au grand désespoir de Ron. McCoy regardait les élèves et fit un petit sourire discret à Harry et Hermione. Elle fit signe à Ron d'écouter Rogue plus attentivement. Ron lança un regard meurtrier à Drago lorsque McCoy fit un clin d'œil au jeune garçon blond, 

qu'il lui répondit d'un sourire franc. Rogue lui laissa enfin la parole lorsqu'il fut le 

temps d'expliquer la potion qu'ils devaient faire aujourd'hui. Elle semblait s'amuser 

follement, pensa Harry. Elle parlait très clairement, le sourire aux lèvres et elle avait même réussit l'exploit de faire quelques blagues. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir créer une potion de désorientation des sens. Cette potion consistait à rendre aveugle, muet ou sourd, toute personne qui la boirait. La fabrication avait l'air compliquée mais s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils n'avaient qu'à demander, avait dit McCoy.

Ils commencèrent tous leur mélange, en prenant bien soin de prendre les bons ingrédients. Confondre les éléments d'une potion pouvait avoir un effet catastrophique. Neville en avait expérimenté plusieurs. Rogue déambulait entre les rangers, les mains derrière le dos, l'air sévère, reprochant la moindre petite erreur à chaque élève de Gryffondors. McCoy passait derrière lui en ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire des commentaires à tout le monde, ce qui semblait agacer Rogue au plus haut point. Le professeur de potion s'arrêta devant le chaudron 

de Neville dont le contenu n'avait pas du tout la bonne couleur.

- Monsieur Londubat, je vais commencer à croire que vous essayez de faire exploser l'école N'êtes-vous donc pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement ? Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré, dit-il, en laissant échapper un long soupir de frustration. 

Rogue continua sa marche au milieu des tables. McCoy s'arrêta devant Neville et jeta un coup d'œil à sa marmite puis chuchota au jeune sorcier la quantité exacte d'ingrédients à rajouter pour obtenir une mixture parfaite. Rogue se retourna et lança un regard accusateur à McCoy. Rogue était le pire professeur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il le détestait, et Rogue lui rendait bien la pareille. Le professeur de potion passa devant Drago Malefoy sans dire un mot, comme à l'habitude. Cependant McCoy s'arrêta devant lui. Drago la regarda d'un œil suspicieux. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à se faire interpeller en cours de potion.

- Votre potion bouillirait bien plus vite si vous réchauffiez un peu votre feu, dit McCoy avec un grand sourire.

Drago serra les dents tandis que plusieurs Gryffondors étouffèrent quelques rires.

- Mais votre potion semble bien parfaite M. Malefoy, dit-elle.

Drago changea d'expression et prit un air légèrement supérieur.

Harry était déçu que McCoy ne l'aie pas plus ridiculisé devant toute la classe.

Le cours parut plus court que d'habitude. Ce qui est, en fait, un exploit en soi. Même que, dans un élan de courage, Seamus osa lever la main et poser une question. Ce qui lui valut le respect total de la part de tous des Gryffondors. Le cours se termina sur une note un peu plus joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, lorsque McCoy cria haut et fort qu'il n'y aurait pas de devoir de potion cette semaine. Rogue n'eut le temps de rien répliquer. Tous les élèves avaient quitté la salle en courant pour que leur professeur de potion n'ait pas le temps de démentir les dires de McCoy. Dans le couloir des donjons, Ron était hystérique.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un Prof !, s'écria-t-il.

- Tu as vu l'expression de Rogue quand elle a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de devoir, s'exclama Seamus en tentant d'imiter le professeur en faisait toutes sortes de grimaces.

- C'était très brillant, dit Hermione. Connaissant Rogue, on va avoir deux fois plus de devoirs au prochain cours.

Hermione venait de toucher un point et plusieurs élèves se plaignirent en bougonnant. Seamus poursuivit avec une autre hilarante imitation de Rogue. Mais les grimaces de Seamus n'étaient rien, comparées à celles que faisait Neville. Harry le regarda attentivement :

- Neville, ça va ?

Le jeune garçon était blanc comme un drap, il avait l'air pétrifier.

- J'ai…j'ai oublié mon livre de potion dans la salle de classe.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher. Hermine semblait agacer par la peur maladive de Neville face à leur professeur de potion.

- Jamais, je préfère le laisser là.

- Oh, arrête Neville, lança Ron. On va aller le chercher avec toi. De toute façon Nemtek est là, Rogue n'osera rien dire.

Neville ne semblait pas du tout rassuré. Ron l'entraîna par le bras accompagné d'Harry, qui semblait trouver Ron anormalement courageux. Hermione les suivit en se plaignant pour le plaisir de se plaindre. La porte de la classe était légèrement entrouverte et les quatre sorciers regardèrent par l'embrasure pour jeter un coup d'œil. Malheureusement, au plus grand désespoir de Neville, Rogue s'y trouvait toujours accompagné de McCoy. Le ton qu'il employa le figea sur place, obligeant Harry, Ron et Hermione à rester coincés derrière la porte. 

- Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de leur donner congé de devoirs ! grinça agressivement Rogue, entre ses dents. Dans la classe des Gryffondors en plus. Ce sont tous des délinquants, des rebelles irrécupérables et vous, vous les encouragez ! Ses élèves requièrent une attention constante et une discipline stricte. Soyez sûr que mon rapport sur vos compétences remettra vos projets en question !

McCoy attendit que Rogue finisse son sermon avant d'ajouter, très calmement :

- C'est vrai que les Serpentards sont tous des enfants de cœur comparés au terrible Gryffondors, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Pardon ? Rogue semblait avoir définitivement perdu son calme. Harry était convaincu que s'ils avaient été plus près, ils auraient pu voir le sang battre à ses tempes.

- Vous avez toujours eu vos élèves préférés, Rogue. Je le sais, sans vos interventions auprès des autres directeurs de maison, Prophécie, Griffe et moi aurions été renvoyées des dizaines de fois. 

Rogue l'écoutait, l'air sceptique.

- Apparemment, c'est Drago Malefoy qui a pigé le bon numéro, cette année. Ou peut-être que vous avez simplement peur de son père.

Le professeur de potion se leva de sa chaise et frappa violemment la table de ses poings. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu Rogue aussi enragé, c'était lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec Lupin et Sirius. 

Il fit un léger sourire en coin qui ressemblait plus à un spasme qu'à autre chose. Le professeur de potion retrouva son calme légendaire et se rassit calmement, prit une plume et commença à écrire un rapport tout en répliquant doucement :

- J'aurais dû vous renvoyer alors que j'en avais l'occasion. Vous avez toujours été une plaie pour cette école… Cependant, ajouta-t-il avec une voix douce, sans aucune malice, vous avez quelques personnes très influentes dans votre famille. 

Rogue leva les yeux et eu un étrange regard, comme s'il tenait à dire quelque chose de très important en un seul coup d'œil. C'est McCoy qui semblait hors d'elle maintenant.

- Ma famille n'a rien à voir là-dedans et vous le savez très bien. Nous ne devrions jamais juger quelqu'un par rapport à sa famille. C'est fondamental. 

- Oh ! Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord.

- C'est probablement pour ça que vous aimez tant ce cher Harry Potter.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir là-dedans. En fait, il n'était même plus sûr de comprendre leur conversation, ils ne faisaient que parler en parabole. Ron regarda Harry le visage plein de questionnement. Hermione avait l'air songeur. Soit elle avait compris 

leur conversation, soit elle le laissait croire. Neville, avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer 

de comprendre.

- Mon livre, murmura-t-il.

- Si on entre maintenant, on va se faire décapiter, chuchota Ron.

- Taisez-vous, dit Hermione.

Rogue n'avait rien répliqué au dernier sarcasme de McCoy. Il laissa tomber sa plume et regarda Nemtek dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'ils se défiaient mutuellement. 

- Après ce rapport, jamais vous ne remettrez les pieds ici.

McCoy prit une grande respiration.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se parlaient, maintenant, d'une manière très polie.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Désolé, mais je ne partage pas vos convictions.

La jeune stagiaire décida de changer d'approche. Elle se glissa derrière Rogue et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Yark !

- Tais-toi Ron, dit Hermione, entre ses dents

- Pauvre professeur, vous semblez tendu, dit McCoy.

Avec une rapidité soudaine, McCoy plaça ses doigts sous les trapèzes, sur les tempes et derrière les oreilles de Rogue. Les yeux de leur professeur de potion devinrent ronds comme deux billes noires et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, McCoy murmura une formule magique.

- _Ta memoria essere meus ! Tes passare essere plus !_

Harry ne comprit rien de la suite, sa voix s'était transformée en souffle. L'incantation qu'elle récitait n'avait pas de fin, elle continuait de baragouiner des mots incompréhensibles, pendant que Rogue semblait s'endormir tranquillement dans un sommeil hypnotique. 

- Hermione, chuchota Harry. C'est quoi ce sort ? Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour Rogue, elle peut en faire ce qu'elle veut, mais son incantation à l'air puissante.

- Euh…

La jeune sorcière semblait hésiter, ce qui pourrait paraître assez surprenant lorsqu'on connaît Hermione Granger.

- C'est moi qui ai la réponse cette fois-ci, murmura fièrement Ron. C'est le sortilège _Forge d'âme_.

- C'est impossible. Elle n'est pas assez puissante. Ça prends des années de pratique pour réussir une formule de ce genre ! Hermione avait légèrement haussé le ton et Ron lui avait fait signe de parler moins fort.

- Ça fait des années qu'elle essai de réussir cette incantation aussi. Je le sais, elle le testait toujours sur moi ou les jumeaux. Ron prit un air songeur. Cependant, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait réussit à la maîtriser.

- Oh mon dieu ! Hermione était scandalisée. Mais c'est très dangereux.

- Chut ! Taisez-vous ordonna Harry.

McCoy avait élevé la voix et sa formule magique semblait avoir atteint son point culminant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et prononça les derniers mots de l'incantation

- _Fabrica de anima_ !

Neville s'appuya sur la porte. Ron perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Harry qui poussa Hermione contre la porte. Les quatre sorciers allèrent s'écraser par terre. McCoy fit le saut en s'étouffant 

avec sa salive.

- Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez d'essayer de me faire faire des crises cardiaques. Seigneur ! 

Les quatre sorciers se relevèrent rapidement et essuyèrent leur robe couverte de poussière.

- Vous voulez quelque chose de précis ou vous étiez seulement entrain d'espionner pour le plaisir ?

- C'est que… j'ai oublié mon livre, dit timidement Neville.

- Eh bien va le chercher.

Neville regardait leur professeur de potion. Il était assit sur sa chaise, droit comme une barre de fer, sans aucune expression particulière sur son visage cireux.

- Vas-y…Neville, c'est ça ? Rogue ne t'entends pas. Il est complètement hypnotisé. N'est-ce pas espèce de vieille limace dégénérée ! cria McCoy à l'endroit du professeur qui restait immobile.

- Cool ! s'exclama Ron.

Il courut vers le bureau de Rogue et agita la main devant ses yeux. Rien ! Rogue était complètement dans les vapes.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais finalement réussi à apprendre _Forge d'âme_, dit-il.

- Avec de la pratique, on arrive à tout.

- Ça prend beaucoup plus que de la simple pratique pour apprendre un tel sortilège, souleva froidement Hermione.

Elles se lancèrent tous les deux des regards plutôt étranges.

- Face de singe ! hurla Ron dans les oreilles de Rogue. Ah ! Ça fait du bien.

- C'est quoi au juste _Forge d'âme_ ? demanda Harry pendant que Ron continuait à crier des noms à Rogue.

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à McCoy de répondre.

- Le sort Forge d'âme consiste à stimuler des points précis sur la tête et dans la nuque, qui communique avec la mémoire, en récitant une formule magique très complexe. Une fois cette incantation dite, on peut forger un nouveau passé ou une nouvelle personnalité à la victime. Se sort peu être utiliser pour effacer d'une minute à une vie entière.

Effectivement, ce sort pouvait être très puissant, pensa Harry.

- Tête à claque ! ricana Ron.

- C'est exactement ça, répondit McCoy. Je vais lui reforger les dix dernières minutes comme ça il me fera un excellent rapport de compétences et je pourrai enseigner à temps plein. J'aime trop cette école pour laisser Rogue m'empêcher de rester.

- Gros tas de m…

- Ron ! Un peu de tenu, lança McCoy.

Rogue, toujours assis sur sa chaise, remua légèrement. Ron devint blanc comme un drap et Nemtek accouru derrière le bureau du professeur.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Ils reculèrent tous sur la pointe des pieds comme si le moindre petit bruit aurait pu déclencher une catastrophe. Ils passèrent la porte à reculons mais avant qu'il ne la referme, la stagiaire interpella Neville.

- Neville, ton livre.

Celui-ci se glissa rapidement entre les tables, prit son livre et ils déguerpirent tous, soulagés de ne pas avoir réveiller le monstre qui était assis dans la salle de classe. 

Ils allèrent porter leurs livres de potion dans leur dortoir et se rendirent à la grande salle pour le dîner. Tous les élèves eurent droit à un délicieux potage aux potirons, avec salade d'hiver et 

riz blanc. Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit. 

Plus tard, Hermione prit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son gobelet en or.

- _Métamorphê buttis_ !

Son verre prit tranquillement la forme d'une bouteille qu'elle remplit de jus d'orange. Elle 

prit une gorgée et fit une drôle de grimace.

- Ça goutte le Gatorade. 

- Le quoi ?, demanda Ron.

Harry avait eut l'air idiot à plusieurs reprises parce qu'il lui manquait beaucoup de connaissance en magie, mais en matière de moldu, Ron était pire que lui. 

- Laisse tomber. Hermione était découragée.

La jeune sorcière prit les quelques livres qu'elle avait pris avec elle et se leva de table.

- Où vas-tu ?, demanda Harry

- À la bibliothèque, répondit-elle un peu froidement.

- D'accord, alors on se revoit à la tour tout à l'heure.

- Ouais.

Et elle quitta sans dire autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron, du jus dégoulinant sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Deux mains délicates vinrent se déposer sur les épaules de Harry. C'était Angelina, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme depuis quelques jours. Même après l'attaque d'un vampire, Angelina était toujours prête pour une pratique de Quidditch.

- J'ai réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor ce soir. Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Bien sûr, affirma joyeusement Harry.

- Très bien, on va t'attendre sur le terrain, alors. Angelina retourna s'asseoir à sa place et continua de déguster son repas.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir

- Je crois que je vais passer la soirée tout seul.

- Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque.

- C'est hors de question. Elle est vraiment bête depuis quelques temps.

Ron avait raison, Hermione n'était pas très sympathique ces jours-ci, pensa Harry.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur repas, tous les élèves s'en retournèrent à leur dortoir et à leurs devoirs. Sauf Harry, qui se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, son Éclair de feu sous le bras. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait cela inconsciemment, mais il évita de passer par le couloir sous les estrades. C'était là que lui et Angelina avaient étés attaqués par un vampire.

Il rejoignit toute son équipe qui était déjà au poste, prêts à tous assauts des Cognars. Il n'y avait pas longtemps que Seth Sheridan s'était joint à leur équipe en tant que gardien. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas doué, mais il manquait de pratique. Pour dire vrai, Olivier Dubois avait été très difficile à remplacer. Depuis quelque temps, tous leurs entraînements étaient

consacrés à leur nouveau gardien qui, devait fournir plus d'efforts que tous les joueurs de l'équipe réunie. Alors que tous s'affairaient à essayer de marquer, leur nouveau gardien se laissa déconcentrer par quelque chose derrière les autres membres de l'équipe et reçu le Souafle en plein visage. 

- Seth ! Porte attention au jeu, ordonna Angelina, exaspérée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Fred qui était beaucoup plus haut en altitude que les autres.

Le reste des Gryffondors de l'équipe de Quidditch le rejoignirent. Ils virent, près des grandes portes de Poudlard, une dizaine de carrosses sombres, tirés par des chevaux d'un noir de jais. 

Plusieurs personnes, vêtus de longues capes noires en descendirent. Harry n'eut pas de misère 

à distinguer Hagrid qui leur indiquait le chemin.

- Croyez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'une délégation d'une autre école, demanda George.

- Aucune idée, répondit Katie Bell.

- Peut-être, supposa Alicia.

- Peu importe, on s'en fout, on est ici pour s'entraîner.

Seth Sheridan arriva derrière eux, péniblement accroché à son balai.

- Je savais que j'avais vu quelque chose de bizarre.

- Seth…, dit Fred

- Quoi ?

- Tu saignes du nez.

Le nez de leur gardien était tout enflé et du sang en coulait abondamment. Les trois poursuiveuses se précipitèrent sur lui pour le soutenir. Seth Sheridan s'était découvert une peur bleu du sang, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du sien. Ce qui retardait souvent les pratiques puisque qu'il passait plus de temps évanoui sur un banc que devant les anneaux d'or du terrain de Quidditch. 

- Tu as vu ça, se moqua George en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère jumeau. Un vrai robinet !

Ils s'esclaffèrent en piquant en plongé vers le sol. Harry resta un moment en altitude. Il savait très bien que ce n'était en aucun cas une délégation. Il ne pouvait s'agir que des nouveaux élèves qui allaient faire parti de la nouvelle maison : Les Dracolitchs.

Leur entraînement s'acheva plus tôt que prévu à cause de la maladresse de Seth Sheridan. Harry descendit vite prendre une douche avant d'aller retrouver Hermione et Ron à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cependant, il ne trouva que Ron à qui parler. Celui-ci l'informa qu'Hermione était passée à côté de lui sans dire un mot et qu'elle était allée se barricader dans sa chambre. Harry raconta à Ron ce qu'il avait vu durant sa pratique de Quidditch. Que les Dracolitchs étaient maintenant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ron ne fut pas surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle McCoy avait opéré.

Avant de monter se coucher, Harry et Ron entreprirent de battre Seamus et Dean au échec version sorcier. Ils ne virent pas le temps défiler et il était, de loin, passé minuit lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher.

- Peux-tu fermer la fenêtre Harry ?

- Bien sûr Seamus.

Harry de dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à la forêt avant de fermer les volets. S'il n'avait pas su que la forêt interdite était la forêt interdite, il aurait juré que des ombres glissaient entre les arbres.

- Tu fais quoi Harry ? On gèle, se plaignit Ron.

Harry referma la fenêtre et se glissa à nouveau dans ses draps chauds et douillets. Il rêva de ses parents cette nuit-là. Comme plusieurs nuits auparavant. Ce n'était cependant pas un cauchemar.

Il ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. C'était une autre journée normale dans une école de magie normale qui débutait. Harry décida de réveiller Ron avec un bon coup d'oreiller en plein visage. Cet assaut tourna en véritable bataille lorsque Seamus, Dean et Neville se joignirent à la guerre, faisant voler des plumes à travers la pièce. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le plancher, à bout de souffle en riant pour rien. Bien qu'ils étaient tous très réveiller, leur rire facile laissait deviner beaucoup de fatigue. 

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et se rendirent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà réunis autour des tables. Hermione était assise en retrait, lisant un livre. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler à personne. Ron proposa de la laisser seule. Bizarrement, une cinquième table, pouvant contenir environ une trentaine de personnes, avait été rajoutée. Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Les Dracolitchs était bel et bien arrivés et il eut la confirmation qu'il lui manquait lorsque Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence. 

- Chers élèves, fantômes et autres. Je suis maintenant debout devant vous pour vous faire-part d'une nouvelle pour le moins importante. 

Le directeur prit une pause. il cherchait visiblement comment annoncer la création d'une nouvelle maison.

- Après avoir parlé longuement, mes collègues et moi, nous avons pris une importante décision. Comme vous le savez tous, des temps sombres s'annoncent et pas seulement pour notre monde mais celui des moldus aussi.

Les sangs purs et les fils et filles de moldus frissonnèrent. Tous savaient que leur célèbre directeur faisait référence au retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Celui-là même qui avait semer la terreur sur terre une quinzaine d'année auparavant : Lord Voldemort. 

- Après mure réflexion, nous avons décidé de mettre en branle un projet bien spécial. Pour ce faire, une nouvelle maison sera créée.

Tous les élèves se remirent à parler. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire. Albus réclama le silence une deuxième fois.

- S'il vous plaît ! Je sais que cela peu paraître étrange et peut-être même en inquiéter quelques uns, mais sachez que cette nouvelle maison s'intégrera parfaitement parmi vous. Il n'y aura aucun privilège pour les nouveaux venus. 

Les élèves se regardèrent avec appréhension. Eux aussi savaient que Poudlard comptait quatre maisons depuis la nuit des temps. Comment pouvait-on créer quelque chose d'aussi important en si peu de temps ?

- Les qualités ventées par cette maison seront : la justesse et la droiture et elle portera le nom de Dracolitch. 

Il prit le temps de regarder ses élèves presque un par un.

- Mlle McCoy, vous pouvez les faire entrer.

McCoy se leva de la table des professeurs et marcha entre les tables suivit de tous les regards. Décidément, elle était tout à fait à l'aise lorsque des centaines de personne avait les yeux tournés vers elle, pensa Harry

Elle poussa les deux grandes portes et fit signe aux élèves derrière celle-ci de la suivre.

Harry fut très surpris de voir qu'ils étaient à peu près tous de son âge. Les nouveaux élèves regardait en l'air, émerveillés par le plafond représentant un magnifique lever de soleil, qui répandait une lumière orange dans toute la grande salle. Harry espéra que lui et ses camarades n'avaient pas eu l'air de cela lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard pour la première fois. Les Dracolitchs avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte et ne regardaient pas où il allaient. À la file indienne, ils marchaient entre les tables jusqu'à ce que McCoy les invite à s'asseoir à la table qui leur était réservée. Ils continuèrent malgré tout à ne porter aucune attention aux centaines d'autres étudiants qui les fixaient. Les Dracolitchs se tournèrent cependant tous vers Albus Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

- Je n'ai d'autre chose à vous dire que Bienvenu parmi nous et j'espère que vous apprécierez Poudlard autant que je le fait. Mais je crois qu'il manque un petit quelque chose à la décoration de cette salle. 

En un tour de baguette des drapeaux de couleur noir et argent, représentant un dragon 

squelette, apparurent sur les murs. Plusieurs élèves firent la grimace en voyant l'étrange créature qui était dessinée sur les bannières.

- Et pour vos uniformes…

Un autre petit coup de baguette magique et les rayures des chandails et les cravates des nouveaux venus s'enrubannèrent de noir et d'argent. Pour finir, le blason de leur nouvelle maison vint se broder de part lui-même sur leur robe de sorcier. Tous les Dracolitchs semblaient abasourdis par toute la magie qui régnait dans la salle. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se connaître puisque aucun d'entre eux ne s'adressait vraiment la parole. Sauf deux garçons à peu près de l'âge de Harry qui se souriaient comme de vieux amis.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le directeur, puis-je adresser quelques mots aux…Dracolitchs ? C'était le très gentil et dévoué préfet des Poufsouffles qui s'était levé et avait demander à parler. Albus lui donna l'autorisation.

- Toute la maison Poufsouffle et moi-même voulons vous souhaiter la bienvenue.

La préfète des Serdaigles se leva à son à son tour.

- Serdaigle est fier de vous accueillir à Poudlard.

- Gryffondor également, dit la nouvelle préfète qui avait remplacé Percy.

- Ouais… Serpentard aussi. Le préfet des Serpentards n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

Les nouveaux venus semblaient maintenant plus à l'aise et lancèrent pour la première fois des regards enthousiastes aux autres élèves qui les entouraient.

Un jeune garçon se leva timidement de sa place, poussé par McCoy, il s'agissait de l'un des deux garçons qui semblaient bien se connaître. Il se racla timidement la gorge :

- Euh…Eh bien, en tant que préfet de Dracolitch je tiens à vous remercier.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, peignés un peu vers l'arrière. Le préfet de Dracolitch avait fier allure et les filles de toutes les maisons avaient tôt fait de le remarquer. Il sourit, découvrant une rangée parfaite de dents étincelantes, puis poursuivit :

- Tout est nouveau ici, pour la plupart d'entre-nous. C'est bizarre d'apprendre du jour au lendemain que nous sommes sorciers et que nous allons étudier dans une des écoles de magie et de sorcellerie les plus renommée.

Harry savait exactement comment devait se sentir tous ses futurs sorciers et sorcières.

- Mais néanmoins, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part de nous accueillir ainsi et si jamais quelqu'un parmi vous a deux minutes de libre, j'aimerais bien qu'il m'explique ce qu'est le Quidditch.

Le préfet de Dracolitch fit un petit sourire timide et courtois qui fut accompagné par quelques rires qui allégèrent l'atmosphère. Le brouhaha habituel reprit de plus bel, encore plus fort qu'à l'habitude, compte tenu du rajout d'une cinquième table.

Ce qui se faisait le plus entendre aux tables, étaient les couinements de la plupart des filles à l'égard du préfet de Dracolitch.

Le repas terminé, plusieurs élèves (surtout au sein de la gent féminine) restèrent assis plus longtemps pour pouvoir adresser un mot à quelques élèves de Dracolitch. Cependant, les nouveaux élèves ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de l'attention que leurs camarades leur portaient. Ils tentaient plutôt de fraterniser entre eux. Finalement, les élèves qui attendaient que les Dracolitchs finissent leur repas se tannèrent et partir chercher les effets dans leur dortoir.

Harry et Ron durent sortir Hermione de son monde en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils allaient arriver en retard à leur premier cours s'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite. Ils avaient Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid ce matin. Ils allèrent chercher leurs livres tout en parlant.

- Les Dracolitchs ont l'air…normal. Harry ne trouva pas d'autre qualificatif.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des morts vivants ? se moqua Ron en imitant ce qu'il croyait être le plus près d'un mort vivant.

Harry baissa le ton pour ne pas être entendu

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans la salle des professeurs, ils auraient une sorte de malédiction ou je ne sais quoi.

- Ils cachent bien leur jeu. Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux en imitant le préfet de Dracolitch. Merci, merci beaucoup de vous être réunis en si grand nombre aujourd'hui.

- Franchement Ron, se révolta Hermione. Ce garçon a vraiment eu du courage de se lever et de parler devant des centaines d'inconnus. 

Ils étaient maintenant dans la cour intérieure et se dirigeaient vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ils passèrent devant Malefoy et quelque uns de ses acolytes Serpentards.

- Je suis tombé par hasard sur la liste de nom des élèves de Dracolitchs. Aucun nom connu. Ce sont tous des Sang-de-bourbe. Exactement comme toi, Granger, cria-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione. 

Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement, tandis que Drago et ses comparses riaient méchamment. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour insulter Hermione, Harry le sentit immédiatement à la manière dont Hermione fixait le sol, sans vraiment le regarder pour autant.

- Vient Hermione, ça ne sert à rien d'écouter les idioties de ce sans dessin, dit Ron.

Hermione ne fit que serrer les poings plus forts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Granger ? À défaut de pouvoir nous jeter un sort, tu pourrais toujours nous lancer tes bouquins par la tête, ricana Malefoy.

- Radius energeia !

Un rayon concentré d'énergie bleue électrique fut expulsé à une vitesse hallucinante de la baguette magique d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait, sans aucun avertissement, empoigné sa mince baguette et prouvé à Malefoy qu'elle savait très bien lancer un sort, et un puissant en plus. C'est ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on mettait Hermione en colère lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas. 

Malefoy avait, à peine, eu le temps de pencher sa tête et d'éviter le projectile d'énergie qui alla exploser contre le mur derrière lui. Drago cessa de rire à la minute où il vit le rayon se diriger vers lui. Il regardait à présent Hermione, avec le même regard froid et cruel que son père avait si souvent adressé à Harry. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent à ce genre de regard dont seul un véritable Malefoy avait le secret. Harry, Ron et ainsi que plusieurs compatriotes des autres maisons avaient cessé de parler et dirigeaient toute leur attention sur ce qui se passait entre Drago et Hermione. 

- Tu vas regretter ça Granger, souffla Malefoy prenant sa baguette magique.

Hermione se mit en position de combat.

- Ça sent le duel, souffla Ron à Harry, d'une voix peu assurée.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Laisser Hermione combattre ou intervenir. Hermione était une sorcière extrêmement puissante et Harry lui faisait confiance pour infliger de puissant dégâts à Drago. Mais de son côté, autant qu'il haïssait l'avouer, Malefoy avait plusieurs ressources sur lesquels ils pouvaient se fier.

Avec une fluidité digne d'un grand maître de duel, Drago lança sa première offensive.

- Prisma de khaos…

Drago eut à peine le temps de prononcer les dernières lettres de son incantation qu'une boule de poil orange sauta sur sa baguette. Le petit corps orange fut projeté aux pieds d'Hermione avec force par la puissante concentration de magie sortie de la baguette de Drago.

- Pattenrond !, s'écria Hermione.

Son bizarroïde chat orange était étendu sur le dos (très mauvais signe lorsqu'on sait que les 

chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes). Hermione s'accroupit dans l'herbe et le prit dans ses bras, elle était horrifiée. Son chat était tout mou, les yeux fermés. Il ne semblait pas rester beaucoup de vie dans les veines du pauvre animal. Le regard d'Hermione se rempli de larme. Harry et Ron vinrent la rejoindre et s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils virent dans quel état Drago avait mit le chat d'Hermione. 

- Tu permets ? demanda une voix douce et concernée derrière eux.

Un jeune garçon écarta poliment Harry et Ron et s'accroupit près d'Hermione, qui avait perdu tous ses moyens. La sorcière leva les yeux en quête de secours mais ne trouva, pour l'aider, qu'un jeune garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle.

- Je crois que, si tu me le permets, je pourrais, peut-être…

Le jeune garçon glissa doucement ses doigts sous le tas de poils orange qu'Hermione tenait dans ses bras et le prit avec mille précautions. Hermione, qui semblait avoir perdu tout contact avec la réalité, le laissa faire, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Harry reconnu tout de suite l'apprenti sorcier qui prétendait pouvoir venir en aide à Hermione, il s'agissait du préfet de Dracolitch.

Le jeune préfet tenait maintenant le chat d'Hermione dans ses bras comme on tiendrait un bébé. Il plaça délicatement son pouce, son index et son majeur en triangle sur le front de l'animal. Il ferma les yeux.

Harry senti une présence autour d'eux. En fait, il avait l'impression que plusieurs êtres invisibles circulaient autour du petit groupe qui s'était amassé autour d'Hermione. Harry ne savait pas s'il imaginait tout ça, mais il semblait y avoir une aura vivante qui encerclait le jeune Dracolitch. Il ne bronchait pas. Le seul petit mouvement qui était perceptible était le faible tremblement de sa main. Harry sentit que l'air environnant était devenu plus froid et un vent venant de nul part se leva. Le préfet fronça les sourcils comme si, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, cela lui était très douloureux.

Soudain, Harry fut rudement bousculé par un élève qui se précipita sur le préfet des Dracolitchs.

- Carl ! Arrête ça tout de suite, ordonna-t-il 

L'élève qui avait presque projeté Harry sur le sol était également un sorcier de Dracolitch. C'était avec ce garçon que le préfet des Dracolitchs semblait déjà très ami. Avant que le nouveau venu ne puisse avoir le temps de secouer son ami, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux comme si la douleur était devenue trop atroce. Cependant, il ne resta pas dans cette situation bien longtemps. Il secoua la tête et retira sa main du front de l'animal. Il agita un peu l'animal. 

- Lève-toi, dit le préfet de sa voie toujours calme.

À la surprise de tout le monde, Pattenrond sauta sur ses pattes, puis sur les genoux d'Hermione.


End file.
